A Beauty Tames the Beast
by Akasa Quatre
Summary: Aria is a special person. She is battle hardened and enjoys a good fight when she can go all out, very much like a certain spiky haired captain. With a new enemy of Soul Society around the corner, will she capture his heart,or will someone capture hers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal captain's meeting in Soul Society. Kenpachi was standing there wanting to get out of there. He was bored. The old man was talking about how there has been strange reiatsu detected by Squad 12 right outside the Seireti in the Rukongai and strange breaks in the wall around the Seireti. Why would he give a hoot about it? He wanted to leave. Suddenly he heard something up in the rafters above the captains heads. He looked up and didn't see anything. _Ch, whatever_, he thought as he continued ignoring the head captain.

_Whew, that was close_. A young woman, in her late teens, early twenties, sat still above the captain's heads as she listened to the captain's meeting going on below her_. If he saw me, that would be the end for me._ As she stilled her heart, she kept listening to the Head Captain.

"Captain Zaraki?" Captain Yamamoto said impatiently.

Kenpachi looked at the man. "What is it old man?"

"I want you and your squad to discover who or what is emitting that strange reiatsu," the head captain said as he narrowed his eyes at the large captain.

Kenpachi looked bored as he said, "What reiatsu?"

The other captains sighed and shook their heads as the head captain said sternly, "Have you not heard anything that has been talked about in this meeting?"

Kenpachi looked at him as he said, "No, and I don't really give a hoot about it either. And anyways, why do I get this assignment? That is Squad 2's job."

"We are incredibly busy right now and don't have time to investigate." Soi Fon said.

"Ch, fine," Zaraki said as he looked at the door, hoping this was the end of the meeting. Sadly for him, it wasn't.

"Now, on to other matters," the Head Captain continued on.

The young woman sighed, got up and left quietly. She had to figure out a way to make sure NOBODY found out she was here, which meant making sure to be more careful from now on. _I guess I have to let them know I am here. But not right now, _she thought to herself as she headed to the Rukongai district. _Maybe I will wait for a little bit. It will be fun watching that not-so-smart captain try to figure it out._

**A Few Days Later**

Kenpachi and Yachiru were out in the Rukongai searching for the source of the "strange reiatsu". Quite frankly, they had no idea what exactly they were looking for.

"Kenny, let's go this way!" Yachiru said as she pointed down a narrow alley way.

Kenpachi looked at her. "Why, brat?"

Yachiru shrugged. "'Cause."

"Ch, fine," Kenpachi said as he turned down the alley she pointed. As soon as they turned down it, a young woman ran right into the huge captain.

"Hey, watch where yer going!" she shouted as she looked up at Kenpachi and paled. _Aw shoot! They saw me! This could be fun, though,_ she thought as she stood up.

Kenpachi cocked his head. "You've got a lot of guts, woman," he said smirking.

The woman smirked back. "Really?"

"Yeah, yelling at somebody probably three times your size. Are you not right in the head?" Zaraki said. For some odd reason, he felt like this was déjà vu.

The woman looked at him and gave a small smile. "I have been told that many times," she said as she bowed. "I am sorry if I was disrespectful. Let me introduce myself. My name is …," she started, but Kenpachi interrupted.

"I don't care what your name is, woman."

Yachiru popped up and said, "Hi! I'm Yachiru and this is Kenny!"

"Really? Well it is nice to meet you Yachiru and," the woman kept a laugh in, "Kenny."

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at her. This woman was really annoying. "Is there something with my name?" he growled.

She smirked. "Yeah, a big man like you shouldn't have a name like Kenny," she said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, well, it is just a nickname."

"I see. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you both. Have a nice day," the woman said as she walked past them back into the street.

Kenpachi whirled. "Wait a second. Do you know the source of a strange reiatsu from around here?" he asked quickly.

She turned a looked at him funny. "Nooo, should I of?"

"No, just asking," he said as Yachiru waved good bye to the woman.

"Ok," she said as she disappeared around the corner. When she was out on the street, she started laughing hysterically. _Wow, that man really can't tell the difference between reiatsus_, she thought as she walked out of the town and into the woods.

A Few Days Later

Captain Yamamoto was not happy. "What do you mean you haven't got anything on the strange reiatsu?"

"I mean that, old man," Kenpachi growled.

All the captains stood there dumbfounded. This captains meeting turned into a fight between the two of them.

"What did you do all week?" Yamamoto said.

"I believe I can answer that," a voice said above their heads.

Kenpachi- along with all the other captains-jerked his head up. That voice sounded familiar.

A small, slender figure jumped down among the captains. She had on a pair of jeans and a red shirt with a golden dragon going around her shirt. Her eyes were large and the colors of a fire-red and orange. Her hair was brown and her skin was well-tanned. She turned to Kenpachi and grinned. "Hello, Kenny."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Last Time**_

"_What did you do all week?" Yamamoto said._

"_I believe I can answer that," a voice said above their heads. _

_Kenpachi- along with all the other captains-jerked his head up. That voice sounded familiar._

_A small, slender figure jumped down among the captains. She had on a pair of jeans, a red tank top with a golden dragon going around it, and a gold belt in the design of dragons. Her eyes were large and the colors of a fire-red and orange. Her hair was brown and her skin was well-tanned. She turned to Kenpachi and grinned. "Hello, Kenny."_

_**This Time**_

The captains stood there stunned, but Soi Fon, Byakuya, and Toshiro recovered quickly and their blades came out and pointed at the woman lightning fast.

Kenpachi cocked his head at her. "What are you doing here, woman?" he asked.

"You know her?" Toshiro exclaimed.

Kenpachi shrugged. "Yeah, she wasn't dressed like that, though."

"Yeah, I was in street clothes to disguise myself so you soul reapers didn't know I was there," the woman said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Since you are not drawing your sword with three blades aimed on you and acting casual, I assume you are here peaceably?" Yamamoto asked the woman, motioning to the three captains to put their swords away. They complied.

The woman chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, sorry for the surprise. It was too much to pass up," she said as she straightened up. "As only two of you know who I am…"

"Wait, two?" Soi Fon interrupted.

The stranger nodded. "Yeah, if the old man over there remembers me," she said as she turned to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto stared at her long and hard. "Yes, I do know her. It has been quite a few years. How have you been?"

The intruder smiled. "It's been good."

"Get all your enemies yet?"

She grimaced. "All but one."

Yamamoto nodded. "Zenaku?"

The woman chuckled nervously. "Make that two."

Yamamoto chuckled. All the captains stared at him. The head captain…CHUCKLED! That was a first.

The intruder smiled. "Now to introduce myself to the other nine people here, my name is Aria. Now more info that nine of you don't know. I am from the Ryuu people. Do you know who they are?" Everybody except Yamamoto shook their head. "Figured. They don't teach anything anymore in the academy. Can you change that, old man?" she asked, turning to Yamamoto. He shook his head. She can be a piece of work sometimes. "Anyways," Aria said, turning back to the other captains, "the Ryuu people are a group of people that were ORIGINALLY designed to perform the same duties as Soul Reapers."

"We were the first," Komamura said quietly.

Aria smiled a small smile. "That was why I said ORIGINALLY. Not many people know this, but the whole reason Soul Reapers even exist is because Ryuus have mixed with humans, giving humans the ability to have the spiritual pressure necessary to even BE a Soul Reaper," she explained. Komamura nodded. "Anything else you guys need to know about me?"

"Yes," Kurotsuchi said, stepping forward, "what are your abilities?"

Aria shivered. _Figured he would ask THAT._ "I can manipulate fire, tame dragons…"

"Wait, dragons exist?" Toshiro asked, surprised.

Aria looked at him as if he was stupid. "Yeeah. Your zanpakuto is a dragon," she said slowly.

Toshiro stiffened and nodded.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, what I can do. I can also use a zanpakuto like ya'll can, and kidou, too. I think that is pretty much it. Does that answer your question?" she said, turning to Kurotsuchi.

He shook his head no. "Is it possible you could come to my lab so I can experiment on you?"

Aria narrowed her eyes at him. "If you would like to die, it would be my pleasure," she growled as her

eyes became dragon like.

All the captains, except Kenpachi, took a step away. She was scary. Kurotsuchi shook his head. "On second thought, never mind."

Aria smiled sweetly. "That's what I thought." Everybody sweat dropped. That was a complete 180. "Any other questions?"

"Can we trust you?" Soi Fon asked suspiciously.

Aria looked at her seriously. "Yes, and it is part of the reason I am here. It is going to be a long story. Do you want to hear?" Soi Fon nodded.

Aria nodded. "Ok, the old man can tell part of the story, though, too. Would you like to start?" she said, turning to Yamamoto.

He nodded and said, "I will tell of Zenaku."

Aria smiled. "Thank you."

"Wait, who is Zenaku?" Kenpachi asked. Everybody looked at him confused.

Aria face palmed. "He is going to tell you all now, ok Kenny?" Aria said slowly.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. "My name is Kenpachi. Only the brat can call me Kenny."

Aria put her hands to her face in mock fright. "Oh, I am so scared. Big, bad man narrowed his eyes at me," she put her hand on her hip, "If you didn't want me to call you that, you should have told me your real name when you said that Kenny was a nickname."

"Ch, whatever," Kenpachi said, looking away from her. This woman can be annoying.

"Ya know what, all you men seem to be the same way. Complain about something then when a woman points out something you should have done and you realize you should have done it, you act like it isn't a big deal, but in all actuality, it does bother you…a lot."

Kenpachi glared at her. "Are you trying to get killed?"

Aria smirked and leaned forward. "Is that a threat?"

"Yeah."

"I will be glad to…"

"Aria," Yamamoto said in a warning tone.

"Oh, right, sorry. Continue with the story," Aria said, straightening herself.

"Now, as Aria said, she is of the Ryuu people. As she also said, they were originally made by the Soul King to protect Soul Society," Yamamoto said. "They did their duty for many years. It was their livelihood and their life. Every Ryuu defended a certain part of Soul Society, whether it be big or small. Then, many years ago, a sickness swept through Soul Society, affecting all the Ryuus. Many died and there were not enough to protect Soul Society. During the course of time before the sickness, some Ryuus married humans and had children with high spiritual pressures, who then mingled with other humans, and so on and so forth. After the sickness and the Ryuus numbers were down, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads was formed to help the Ryuus in their job. The Ryuus and the 13 Court Guard Squads worked together for many years. But an enemy appeared, Zenaku. He wished to take over both Soul Society and the Living World. The Ryuus and the 13 Court Guard Squads fought against him, but was unable to defeat him. As such, they sealed him into a rock. After that, the Ryuus and the Soul Reapers did not work together anymore," Yamamoto said.

"Why did they not work together anymore?" Soi Fon asked.

Yamamoto opened his mouth to speak, but Aria spoke first. "I can take it from here," she said, stepping forward. "They did not work together anymore because Zenaku was a Ryuu and mistrusted Ryuus as a result. Don't ask me why, their minds seem to work that way," Aria said, shrugging.

"So why are you here?" Ukitake asked Aria.

"I am here because Zenaku is breaking the seal, slowly, but steadily," Aria said.

"How do you know that?" Kyoraku asked.

Aria frowned. "Well, for one thing, the rock cracked, weakening the seal…"

"Why was it cracked?"

"Because of you guys." The captains glared at her. "Not that you did it on purpose!" she said quickly. "A few months ago, the rock was cracked during a battle between some soul reapers and a couple of hollows. That's how it cracked." Kyoraku nodded. "But the second reason I know is because I know his reiatsu and it is getting stronger."

"How do you know his reiatsu? I have been here for many years and never heard of Zenaku. You are younger than I am, so if I don't know, you shouldn't either," Kuchiki said.

Aria smirked. "I have been around longer than even the old man. Ryuus die at very, very old ages. I am already 4,000 years old," Aria said. Kuchkis eyes got wide. She only looked 23! "Anyways, I am old enough to sense it," Aria said.

"I believe that is enough information for everyone to think about until next week. At the next captains meeting, we will decide what we should do about Zenaku. I assume it will be awhile before he gets out?" Yamamoto said, looking at Aria.

She nodded. "It could be tomorrow, it could be next week, it could be next year, heck, it could be a hundred years from now! But more likely months from now," she said.

Yamamoto nodded. "Alright, you are all dismissed. Except you, Captain Zaraki. I need to speak with you about something," Captain Yamamoto said. Aria started heading towards the door. "You too, Aria. You stay here."

Aria sighed, stopped and turned. "Really, old man?" Yamamoto smiled. She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Now, Aria, what exactly did Captain Zaraki do all week?" Captain Yamamoto asked after everyone left.

Aria chuckled. "He looked for me, but didn't know what to find, so he didn't find me. Also, is sending a captain who can't detect strong reiatsu from weak reiatsu really the best idea to find someone with different reiatsu?"

Yamamoto chuckled. She saw through his plan. "I had wanted him out of Seiretei for awhile." Aria nodded. _Figured_.

"What did you want with me, old man?" Zaraki said impatiently. He wanted to go take a nap and drink some sake.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "Be patient, captain Zaraki. Aria, where are you staying right now?"

Aria groaned. She knew where THIS was going. "Right outside in the Rukongai. Why?"

"I wish for you to stay in Seireti. Is that possible?" Aria nodded. "Great. You will stay in Captain Zaraki's squad until Zenaku is defeated."

Aria's eyes widened. "Is that necessary? I can stay out in Rukongai still. Doesn't bother me none."

Yamamoto nodded. "I believe it is necessary."

"Then why HIM?"

Yamamoto chuckled. "I think your personalities will fit well together."

"Yeah, one of us will be dead in three days," Aria muttered.

Yamamoto shook his head. She is a pain sometimes.

"Wait a moment. What makes you think I want a WOMAN on my squad?" Kenpachi interrupted.

"Captain Zaraki, you have a child, you can have a woman. Also, this is not just any woman, but next in command to the chief of the Ryuus. She is skilled in the sword and in fighting styles no Soul Reaper knows. She would give even you a run for your money, Zaraki."

Kenpachi was impressed. _If she is that good, maybe I will have a good fight yet._

_"_Now, have a good day, both of you. You are dismissed," Yamamoto said sternly.

Aria bowed as Zaraki turned and left the room. Aria straightened and ran after him. _THIS is going to be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the way back to squad 11's barracks the two were incredibly silent. Zaraki was becoming bored with Aria. "Hey, woman."

"My name is Aria, thank you very much Captain Zaraki," Aria retorted, looking at him with fire in her eyes.

"Ch, I don't care what your name is, I will call you Woman if I want to," Zaraki said. _Maybe if I get her worked up she would be willing to fight_. _Haven't had a good fight in a while._

"You are stubborn as a mule, aren't you?" Aria surmised.

"I suppose so, and I don't really care. I just want a good fight sometime soon," Zaraki said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"And I suppose you want to fight me?" Aria suggested.

"Yeah."

"Well, too bad. I don't fight unless need be, especially someone who is an ally and I can beat easily," Aria said as she turned away and kept walking.

"I won't give up that easily," Zaraki said as his hand went for his sword.

Aria eyed him as she responded, "Do you really want to?"

"Yeah, a fight with you…" Zaraki said as he blacked out.

_**A Little Bit Later**_

_Gnnnn…what happened?_ Zaraki asked as he came to. He looked around where he was. He was in the middle of the road in front of squad 11's barracks. _How the heck did I get here?_ He thought to himself.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," a voice chipped beside him.

He sat up straight and looked at the person who said that. Aria was sitting there cross-legged and grinning. "What did you do?" Zaraki yelled.

Aria leaned back. "Maybe I will tell you, maybe I won't."

Zaraki stood and leaned over her menacingly. "Nobody has taken me down, especially that fast. Tell me now."

"Or else?"

"Or else what?" Zaraki said, confused.

"Nevermind, but if you haven't noticed the time, it is almost lunch time and you still need to show me where my room is," Aria said calmly as she stood up.

Zaraki was getting frustrated with this woman. "You knock me out and then tell me to do something?" Zaraki grounded out. "Woman, you frustrate me!"

"Well, looks like I have done my job well," Aria smirked.

Zaraki glared at her, "You little…"

Aria held up her finger. "Hold that thought." She stood there looking into his eye. "You are upset at me, but not too upset. But still…"

_This woman is frustrating!_ Zaraki thought. " 'But still' what?"

Aria bowed her head as her voice cracked. "I don't want an ally to be upset at me." She looked up at Zaraki's face with tears in her eyes. "What can I do for you to not be upset anymore?"

Zaraki was shocked. A woman crying just because he was upset? Was he upset? He was a moment ago. But what was he upset about? _Ch, whatever._ "I don't know what you are talking about. I am not upset cause I never get upset."

Aria sniffed. "You weren't?"

"No. Now what was it that we are suppose to be doing?" Zaraki said, confused.

_Wow, he really is a sucker for a crying woman. Make a mental note of that,_ Aria thought as she looked down at the ground. "You were suppose to be showing me where I will be staying," she said meekly.

"That's right," Zaraki said as he walked into the gate. Aria followed him as he wound his way in the maze-like halls, turning left, right, right, left. Suddenly Zaraki stopped as he looked around.

"What's the matter, Captain Zaraki?" Aria asked as she came up beside him.

Zaraki looked at her and looked forward, "Please call me Zaraki. I do not like formal titles."

"Ok, Zaraki," Aria said quietly. "But what is the matter?" Zaraki looked around him, confused. Aria did a face palm. "You are lost, aren't you?"

"What does that matter to you?" Zaraki growled.

"Because I have to be somewhere in an hour, and if you are lost to find my room, then I will be late to that meeting," Aria said calmly. "Also, how can a captain be lost in his own barracks?"

"Are you insulting me?" Zaraki glared at her.

"Yes, I am calling you a dense, stupid person. You have been here for years and you have not learned your own barracks? I have been in the Seireit for two years and I know those mazes better than you know your own barracks!" Aria shouted at him, wondering how someone can be so dense.

Zaraki looked at her shocked. _She can be a little tempermental._ "You have been here for two years?"

Aria clapped her hands over her mouth. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you did," Zaraki smirked. _Black mail_ "Did you tell the old man?" Aria shook her head no. "I suppose you don't want him to know?"

Aria groaned. "What do you want?"

"What are you talking about?" Zaraki asked innocently.

Aria sighed. _Is he really going to do this to me?_ "What is the price for you to not tell the old man?"

Zaraki grinned. _I like this girl. It is going to be a lot of fun._ "I would like you to tell me what you did earlier to knock me out."

Aria looked at him surprised. "That's it?"

Zaraki leaned in. "It's a start."

Aria groaned. "Alright, I will tell you. I hit a specific nerve that is in the neck that makes someone pass out."

Zaraki looked at her. "That's it?"

"That's it."

Zaraki nodded as Ikkau and Yumichika walked around the corner.

"Oi, Captain, we were looking for you. Lunch is almost…" Ikkau stopped when he saw Aria standing there. "Captain, who is this?"

Yumichika came up on the other side of her. "Yes, please tell us. It is a pleasure seeing another beautiful creature in this squad other than me."

Aria leaned towards Zaraki as she eyed Yumichika. _Fruit cake._

"This is Aria. She will be staying with us for a little while," Zaraki said quickly. "Aria, I still need to show you where your room is," he said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Zaraki, I still need to know these guys' names. Aren't you going to tell me?" Aria said as she jerked her wrist out of his hand.

"She is right captain, it is improper etiquette to not introduce all parties," Yumichika said as he bowed to Aria. "I am sorry for my captain's impoliteness. My name is Yumichika, Fifth Seat and the bald one is Ikkau, Third Seat."

"I heard that."

Aria smiled and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. As Zaraki said, I am Aria. I hope I can get to know you both better during my time here."

"Ok, everybody has been introduced. Let's go, Aria," Zaraki said as he grabbed her arm.

"O-ok, see you guys around!" Aria shouted as Zaraki dragged her around the corner. "Do you really have to drag me?" Aria said as she planted her feet into the floor.

"Yes," Zaraki said briskly, dropping her arm. "Here is your room."

"Oh, ok, thank you," Aria said, looking at him confused. _What is up with him?_

"Are you going to be joining us for lunch?" Zaraki asked looking away.

"No," Aria said simply.

Zaraki looked at her. "Why not?"

She cocked her head. "Do you want me to?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"It seems like it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Whatever. I am meeting people in a half hour and it takes about that long to get there. I may see you at supper, though, I am sure," Aria said politely. _What the heck is going on with him?_

"Ch, ok. Just wanted to know," Zaraki said as he turned to leave. "Supper is at 5," he said as he left the room.

Aria stood there and blinked. "That…was strange." She looked at her watch. "Oh no, I need to run!" she shouted as she flash stepped out of the room, not noticing where her room was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Where is she?_ Zaraki said, drumming the table. _She said she was going to be at supper_.

Ikkau and Yumichika looked at each other. They had both noticed their captain seemed to be on edge. Yumichika decided to venture out and ask him. "Captain, is something the matter?"

"Yes, something is very the matter. Aria said she was going to be here at supper tonight," Zaraki grumbled.

"Who's Aria, Kenny?" Yachiru asked. She had gotten back two hours ago from running around Seireiti.

"She is the woman we met in Rukongai the other day and she is staying in our barracks for a little bit until something blows over," Zaraki said, glancing at the door.

"So THAT is why she is here," Yumichika said.

"So, is she a good fighter?" Ikkau asked.

"Yeah," Zaraki said shortly.

"Maybe I can test her out," Ikkau suggested.

Zaraki looked at him. "Can you beat me?" Ikkau shook his head no. "Then you can't beat her," Zaraki said simply as Aria walked into the dining hall.

"Where have you been!" Zaraki said, glaring as he stood up and walked towards her.

Aria stepped back, startled. _I was only ten minutes late_. "I was visiting some friends in the Rukongai," Aria said carefully.

"You said you were going to be here," Zaraki growled.

"What the heck is up with you! You are acting like one of my old boyfriends!" Aria shouted.

"You told me something and then did something different," Zaraki glared at her.

"I was ten minutes late. Wait, I told you that I MAY see you, not that I WILL see you," Aria said.

Zaraki looked suspicious. "You did?"

"Yes, I did. Now why the heck are you acting like an over-protective parent, considering I can handle myself?" Aria said slowly.

"I don't know."

"Fine. Since everybody is now staring at us, I will take my leave. Good night everyone," Aria said as she bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait right there, I didn't say you could leave," Zaraki said menacingly.

"I do not need to listen to you." Aria said smartly.

"Really? What about what happened earlier?" Zaraki smirked as she turned slowly around.

"May I leave?" she asked meekly.

"No."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Sit here beside me for supper."

"Fine," Aria said as she grudgingly sat down beside him. Ikkau and Yumichika looked at each other. Interesting.

"Hi, my name is Yachiru! What is yours?" Yachiru asked, cheerily.

Aria jumped in her seat and smiled at Yachiru. "My name is Aria."

"Ok, I will call you Ari-Ari," Yachiru smiled.

Aria chuckled, "Ok. Nobody has ever given me a nickname before."

"So, why were you late?" Ikkau asked Aria.

Aria groaned. "Not you too. Anyways, I was visiting some friends of mine and telling them where I was going to be staying."

"Why did you need to tell them that?" Yachiru asked.

"So that they did not worry when I did not show up at home tonight," Aria explained.

"Where do you live?"

"I lived right outside Seireiti in the Rukongai."

"So you don't live far away?"

"No, I didn't."

"I guess that helped with your recent job," Zaraki said, smirking. Aria groaned.

"What?" Ikkau asked.

"Nothing," Aria said quickly. The rest of the meal went similarly and ended with Aria being introduced to everybody in the squad. Then the men (mainly Zaraki) decided to have a party celebrating a woman's entrance to the squad, while Aria said she was just a guest, not a permanent resident, but they didn't listen. While Yachiru was off with Ikkau and Yumichika, Aria decided to ask Zaraki something.

"Zaraki," Aria asked quietly.

"Yeah," Zaraki said.

"Why exactly were you upset earlier about me being ten minutes late for a not so great supper?"

"What do you mean a 'not so great supper'?" Zaraki asked, though he did have to agree with her on that.

"Well, considering the meatloaf was burnt to a crisp and seemed to made out of old leftovers, that is what I mean," Aria explained. "Anyways, you avoided the question. Why were you upset?"

Zaraki was quiet for a few minutes. "I really don't know," he finally said. "I guess I wanted you to be there, but don't really know why."

"I see," Aria said quietly. "If you excuse me, I am going to go for a walk."

"Would you like some company?" Zaraki asked.

Aria looked at him funny. "No, thank you. I need some time to myself right now."

"Ok."

As Aria was walking away, Zaraki watched her. He hated her leaving, but loved to watch her go_._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_What is up with him? He is acting like an over-protective boyfriend or something_ Aria mused as she walked around the Seireti. _Does he think I am weak eno…_UMPF. She had run into some one. "I am so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to run into you," she said, flustered.

The man chuckled, "It's ok. Didn't bother me none."

Aria nodded as she looked at the man. He was a Soul Reaper with a 69 tattooed on his face. _Ook._

"By the way, my name is Shuuhei. May I ask what yours is?" the man asked.

Aria smiled as she said, "Yes, you may. My name is Aria."

"Nice to meet you. Why are you out here so late at night?" Shuuhei asked.

"Well, I wanted to take a walk, so I did," Aria said simply, shrugging.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

Aria chuckled nervously. "More or less. I am a guest for a while. There will be an announcement sometime, but you can wait til then."

"I see, a woman of mystery," Shuuhei said, smirking.

"I guess you can say that," Aria smiled.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Have a nice evening," Shuuhei said as he waved and walked away.

Aria nodded her head. "You too." _He seems nice_. She looked at her watch. "Oh my, it is almost one! I really ought to head to bed. Let's see, where am I?" Aria looked around her and realized where she was at. Knowing where she was and where she was going, she headed back to the squad 11 barracks. As she walked along, she realized she didn't memorize where her room was exactly. _Oh well, I know the general area and what it looked like. I will be fine_. When she got to the barracks, she wandered around a little bit, found what appeared to be her room, went inside and crawled into bed, not noticing a bigger body in there, also.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Mmmmm, this bed is warm_. Aria thought as she started to wake up. _I thought the beds were much harder than this_. She snuggled closer to the big pillow. Wait, big pillow? She knew there wasn't one in the room, and she also knew she didn't have one. She sat straight up and looked around where she was. This was definitely NOT her room.

"Good morning Sleepy Head," a voice said right beside her.

Aria screamed and jumped out of the bed and whirled around to see who said that. Zaraki sat up grinning. "What is up with that?"

"What do you think? You go to bed alone, and wake up with someone else there!" Aria gasped out.

"I didn't mind," Zaraki smirked.

"You wouldn't," Aria muttered.

"Now what is that suppose to mean?"

Aria got an evil idea. She smiled coyly as she said, "Why, what I mean is that no woman would even date you, so waking up with anyone next to you is a treat."

"You really are mean," Zaraki chuckled.

_THAT is not the response I want_ "Why are you chuckling?"

"Because you try to get on my nerves and it isn't working. Also, it is your way of flirting."

"Like heck! Why the heck would I flirt with a man with a big mug like yours?"

"I don't know, but remember what the old man said?" Zaraki said.

"About?" Aria said, leery.

"About how our personalities fit well?"

"So?"

"Perhaps you do like me, and perhaps I like you," Zaraki said, hoping she got the hint.

She laughed. "Really? That is a good joke."

Zaraki looked confused. "Why would you say that?"

Aria shrugged. "Well, every guy I ever dated, when he broke up with me, said I wasn't worth any man's time, so why would you like me," she said matter of factly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Anyways, where is my room from here?" Aria asked. "I really don't want to have another awkward morning like this again."

Zaraki smiled. "Right next door."

Aria gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck. "Guess I was close, then."

"Yeah."

"Also, what time is breakfast? I am starting to get hungry," Aria asked. Her stomach growled.

Zaraki laughed. "We don't have breakfast."

"What? You don't have breakfast? But it is the important meal of the day! I mean, all meals are important, but breakfast is the MOST important meal of the day! How can you skip it?" Aria rambled.

Zaraki blinked. "Because we don't."

Aria sighed. "Well, if I don't do anything for this squad during my stay, I can at least make a good breakfast for you all."

Zaraki perked up. "You will make breakfast?"

"Sure. Why not? I know how to cook. How about it just be me, you, Yachiru, Ikkau, and Yumichika? It seems to be a little late to get the whole squad breakfast. Also, you four can decide if it is even worth serving to the whole squad," Aria suggested.

Zaraki leaned back. "Sounds good. What time?"

Aria tapped her chin. "How about in an hour?"

Zaraki grinned. "I'll get the others."

Aria smiled. "Ok, see you in an hour then."

_After Breakfast_

"Aria, that was absolutely delicious, not to mention beautiful," Yumichika complimented.

"Yeah, I could have probably kept eating all day!" Yachiru shouted.

"It is pretty good," Ikkau said.

"That was delicious, " Zaraki said, looking at her.

"Are you going to make lunch, Ari-Ari?" Yachiru asked.

"I wasn't going to, since you guys have a cook for lunch." Aria explained.

"He is not good, though, Ari-Ari," Yachiru said.

"I see," Aria said, nodding her head. If lunch was the same as supper, she would have to agree. She looked at the other three. "Do you guys want me to?"

"Yes, " all three replied.

"I really don't want to put out the current cook, though."

"Don't worry, he doesn't like doing it anyways," Zaraki said, leaning back in his chair.

"Really?" Aria asked. "Who is the cook, by the way?"

"Its Baldy!" Yachiru laughed.

Ikkau glared at her, "Brat."

Aria was confused. "Baldy?"

"Ikkau here," Yumichika said, pointing at Ikkau.

"Oh, I see," Aria cringed, remembering last night's supper. THAT explains a lot. "So you don't really like cooking?" Aria asked Ikkau.

"Nope, hate it. But I have to do it since Yachiru can't, the Captain doesn't want to, and Yumi doesn't want to because he will get dirty," Ikkau said, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Ok," Aria nodded. She looked at Zaraki. "What's next?"

"What do you mean by 'What's next'?" Zaraki asked.

"I mean, what do you guys normally do right now."

Zaraki scratched his head thinking. "I normally take a nap, have a fight, stupid captain meetings, pretty much whatever."

Aria sweatdropped. "So you do nothing?"

Zaraki looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, pretty much."

Aria sighed. "I see. So, can I wander around for a little while til lunch?" she asked Zaraki.

"Why are you asking me?" Zaraki asked.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Anyways, I am gonna head out. See ya'll at lunch." She waved as she left the dining hall. Ikkau and Yumichika watched her leave. After she left, they looked at Kenpachi.

"What?" he asked.

"What is the deal with her?" Ikkau asked.

"What?"

"Why is she here exactly?"

"She is here because she is here," Zaraki said as three hell butterflies came and landed on Ikkau, Yumichika, and Yachiru.

"It appears she is pretty strong," Yumichika mused.

"Ari-Ari is going to be here for a while!" Yachiru shouted.

"Guess they told ya," Zaraki said.

"Yeah," Ikkau said standing up, "I am gonna go practice."

"I will come with you," Yumichika seconded.

"I want to come too!" Yachiru laughed.

"Whatever. See you later, Captain," Ikkau said.

"Bye-bye Kenny! See you at lunch! Also, you ought to find Ari-Ari to make sure she doesn't get lost!" Yachiru shouted.

Zaraki smirked_. She won't get lost. But it would be a good excuse,_ he thought as he stood up to find Aria.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Look at all those hell butterflies! Must be the announcement._ Aria thought as she was walking around. _Probably ought to go and see everyone and make sure they are ok, but should I do that now or later? Or should I go talk to the Head Captain about room assignments? I am not sure if this thing with Squad 11 will work out. Yeah, I get along fine with everyone, but the Captain seems to be acting funny._

"Hey Aria. Just found out why you are here," a voice said behind her.

Aria whirled around, a sword appearing in her hand in flames, and pointed the sword at the neck of the person who spoke. Shuuhei held his hands up.

"Sorry, didn't think we got off that bad of a foot."

Aria squeaked and the sword disappeared the same way it appeared. "I am so sorry! I wasn't expecting to hear anyone and you startled me and my reflexes just.." Aria rambled.

Shuuhei put his hand over her mouth, "It's ok. Just take a breath. You didn't hurt me." He removed his hand from her mouth.

Aria took a breath. "I am very sorry, Shuuhei. You said you heard the news?" she said.

"Yeah. Never would have thought that, though," Shuuhei said. "Be careful, though, because when Squad 11's captain hears about you, he is going to look for you to fight you."

Aria chuckled. "No need to worry about that. I am staying in Squad 11's barracks, so I know the captain perfectly well."

Shuuhei looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. He already tried and failed. I shut him up before he even started," Aria smirked.

"Wow, no one has been able to do that," Shuuhei said, impressed. _I like this girl_. "Are you doing anything right now?"

"Nope, just walking around, getting a feel for the place, you know?" _Though I already do._

"Would you like to meet some people? I am the vice captain of Squad 9 and I can introduce you to the other squads, if you like," Shuuhei offered.

Aria grinned. "Would you? I wouldn't feel so much like a stranger here. It would be weird to walk into a squad and introduce myself."

Shuuhei grinned back. "Great! Let's head to squad 8. One of my close friends is the vice captain there," Shuuhei said, "Also, it is the closest."

Aria laughed. "Sounds good. But just to let you know, I have to get going around 11. I have to make lunch for Squad 11."

"That's fine, but they roped you into making lunch for them?"

"Not roped, I offered," Aria said chuckling.

"You've got guts, girl," Shuuhei said, shaking his head.

"Thanks?"

"Your welcome. Now, lets go, since it is ten right now," Shuuhei said as he turned to leave.

"Ok," Aria nodded and followed after him. _It seems like it is going to be a good day._

A Little Later

As they walked into squad 8, Shuuhei and Aria saw Komamura and Iba sitting and talking and drinking tea. Komamura saw them and nodded. As they got closer, Komamura looked at Aria. "How is your day, Aria?"

"It's been good so far, Captain Komamura. Thank you for asking. How is yours?" Aria said politely.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Shuuhei asked.

Aria nodded. "Yes, we met at the captains meeting yesterday."

"It was an interesting meeting, that is for certain. Very educational, too," Komamura said, sipping his tea.

"I guess for you guys," Aria chuckled.

During this exchange, Iba just stared at Aria. _THIS is the Ryuu woman! I wonder where she is staying_.

"How is Squad 11 treating you?" Komamura asked.

"How did you know I was staying there?" Aria said, confused.

Iba paled. _Poor girl._

"Considering the Head Captain asked you both to stay, it didn't take much," Komamura smiled.

Aria chuckled. "That is true. They have been treating me good."

"Even that barbarian captain?"

"Yeah, though he acts like a protective father or something. It's getting on my nerves," Aria said, slightly exasperated.

"Well, if you ever want to move, we have a room here open," Komamura said pleasantly.

Aria started. "Why, thank you. I will keep that in mind if I ever want to."

"You could also stay in my squad, too, if you needed to," Shuuhei offered. He was mentally kicking himself. Why didn't he think of that before?

Aria looked at him funny. "Thank you, Shuuhei. That is kind of you. Oh, I was never introduced to him," she said, pointing to Iba and leaning forward" I am Aria, as I am sure you have figured out. Who are you?" Aria asked as she looked at him.

He started. "I am Iba."

Aria chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Iba."

Iba looked at her. _She is cute_.

Aria looked at Shuuhei. "I should probably get going, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei looked at her. "That's right, you have to make lunch for that barbaric crew."

"I wouldn't say barbaric, just not well-mannered."

"Barbaric."

"Whatever. Anyways, nice to see you again Captain Komamura and nice to meet you, Iba," Aria smiled and waved.

"Have a nice day, Aria," Komamura said waving. Iba waved half-heartedly. "She is a nice girl, though I do believe we will have an interesting time." Komamura said chuckling after they had left.

"Really, Captain?" Iba asked, getting out of his trance.

"Yes, and then some," Komamura affirmed, sipping his tea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aria and Shuuhei walked towards Squad 11 and were talking. Shuuhei would tell some funny stories about daily life in the seireti, leaving Aria laughing so hard she could hardly walk. She would then give him some funny stories about her and her friends, how they got in trouble and played pranks on each other. They kept walking together and walked into Squad 11 and headed toward the kitchen. On their way there, Kenpachi saw them walk by the window in his office.

_Guess that's why I couldn't find her. She was with him._ He stood up and opened up the window, leaned out, and shouted, "Woman! Where have you been?"

Aria turned and looked at him. "Are you my father? Also, my name is Aria."

"No, but I do believe you should answer my question," Kenpachi said, ignoring the last part.

Aria leaned over and whispered to Shuuhei. "See what I mean."

"Yeah," Shuuhei nodded.

"Stop whispering and tell me…"

"Where I've been, I know. Shuuhei here has been showing me around and introducing me to people, something you apparently forgot to do," Aria said smartly.

Kenpachi rolled his eye. "Ch, whatever."

Aria shook her head. "Lunch will be ready in half an hour, Captain."

"It's Zaraki."

"Sorry." Aria turned to Shuuhei. "Thank you for walking me around. I appreciate it very much," Aria said as she bowed.

"No problem. Hey, after lunch, do you want to meet up again?" Shuuhei asked, hoping.

"I am sorry, but I can't. I have to head back to the Rukongai to pick up my things." Kenpachi's ears perked at that. "Thank you, though. Maybe some other time."

"Ok. Have a nice lunch," Shuuhei said, turning to leave.

"You too, Shuuhei," Aria waved and turned to head to the kitchen while Kenpachi thought about what she just said.

_Has to go pick up her things? Sounds like a two person job._ Kenpachi smirked. _Sounds like I have my afternoon planned._

_After Lunch_

After lunch, the squad was sitting around, full from a delicious lunch and talking about how it was great that a woman was in the squad. Aria was sitting with Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkau, and Yumichika. Ikkau and Yumichika were talking about the news in Rukongai and about practice, with Yachiru interrupting. After everyone except their small group had left, Aria stood.

"I should probably clean up these dishes."

"I will help you," Yumichika offered.

"No, its ok. I wouldn't want you to ruin your beautiful hands," Aria smirked.

"That is true, but it wouldn't be right…"

"Right shmight, I can do it. Anyways, I work better by myself," Aria said confidently.

"Ok, if you don't mind," Yumichika said as everyone else stood to leave, except Kenpachi.

"I am sure I don't mind," Aria smiled.

"See you later, Ari-Ari!" Yachiru shouted, waving as she followed Ikkau and Yumichika out of the dining hall.

After they left, Aria looked at Kenpachi. "Are you going to follow them or just sit there?"

Kenpachi smiled. "Just sit here."

"Just sit there, or do you have something to ask me?" Aria said, probing.

_She is sharp._ "Actually, I do. I overheard you talking to that guy with the 69. I heard you were going to move everything from the Rukongai to your room here."

Aria looked at him skeptically. "Yeeaah, so?"

Kenpachi looked up at her. "Would you like some help?"

Aria was about ready to fall over. "You are willing to help me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, you just don't seem like the kind of person to do that."

"Well, I am a man of surprises."

"You sure are," Aria said, admiringly. _Guess he is not as bad as I thought_.

Kenpachi stood and stretched. "Well, let's get those dishes done so we can get your stuff."

Aria started. "Hey, I didn't say you could help me with either of those things. What makes you think I am going to let…"

Kenpachi put his hand over her mouth and leaned in close to her ear and whispered"Two years."

Aria groaned. "I thought you forgot that. Fine, you win." _Guess he is as bad as I thought._

Kenpachi grinned. "Let's go."

Aria groaned. _This is going to be a long afternoon._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later, after several broken plates and cups, Kenpachi and Aria were walking towards the Rukongai in silence. Aria was slightly agitated. _How the heck could he not hold on to a plate until I grabbed it?_ _He really is a barbarian._ Kenpachi was quite oblivious to the fact that she was upset. When they were outside the Seireti, Aria pointed down a path.

"My home is this way," she said shortly.

Kenpachi nodded. He looked down the path she pointed. It was all grown up and looked hardly traveled. "You live down here?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's what I just said," she snapped.

"Just asking," Kenpachi said gruffly, "No need to snap."

Aria got struck with guilt. "Sorry, I guess breaking some dishes frustrated me a little."

Kenpachi looked at her. That frustrated her? "Why did that frustrate you?"

"Not sure, but let's keep going. I don't want to be here after dark," Aria said quickly as she walked down the overgrown path.

Kenpachi watched her a moment and followed suit. He followed her for about a mile and came to a clearing. There was no building, but a there was a cave across from him. Aria turned to him. "Stay here while I get everything out. I will only be a few minutes."

"Where's your house?" Kenpachi asked quickly.

"I don't live in a house, I live in that cave," Aria said matter of factly.

Kenpachi looked at her. "You live in a cave?"

Aria chuckled nervously. "Yeah." She looked at him. "Gonna hold that over my head too?"

"What do you mean?" Kenpachi asked, confused.

"Threaten to tell the Head Captain I lived in a cave," Aria explained.

Now he was even more confused. "Why?"

"Nevermind. Wait here a minute and I will be right back," Aria said as she walked into the cave.

Kenpachi shook his head. _That woman is confusing sometimes._ _What is so special about living in a cave?_

After a few minutes, Aria came out with three suitcases. "Here is everything. Are you ready?"

Kenpachi looked at her. "Waiting for you," he said as he grabbed the two biggest suitcases.

"Wait, I can carry one of those," Aria said as she reached for one of them.

Kenpachi lifted it up out of her reach. "Nope. I am going to carry them," Kenpachi smirked.

Aria stretched for the suitcase, but being she was almost two feet shorter than him, it wasn't working to well. Kenpachi watched with amusement. _She really is stubborn._ Finally Aria noticed how stupid she looked and decided to take a verbal approach.

"Kenpachi, can I please have my suitcase?" she said sweetly.

He looked at her. "No."

"Why?"

"Why should I give it to you?"

"Because it is mine."

"Why do you want to carry this one?"

"I don't want you to carry both big ones."

"Well, I am not gonna give it to you. If you want it, come and get it," Kenpachi grinned.

Aria smirked. "Fine you asked for it," she said as she jumped for the suitcase, starting a chase around the clearing. Kenpachi chuckled as she kept doing everything she could. She flashstepped, kicked, punched, everything, but he always got out of the way.

Kenpachi was impressed. _She is stubborn, and fast._ He smirked. _But not fast enough._ "Come on, the old man said you'd give me a run for my money."

Aria was panting. She glared at him. "In a real fight, yeah, but this is not a real fight. Just play."

"Just play?" Kenpachi grinned.

"Yeah," she said, straighting herself.

"Why 'just play'?" Kenpachi asked, walking towards her.

She smirked. "Well, you're an ally. I don't want to hurt you," Aria said as she watch Kenpachi get a within a yard away from her. Aria grinned.

"Why would you…"Kenpachi started to ask before Aria jumped, pushing him down to the ground and reaching for the suitcase. Kenpachi threw the suitcase and grabbed her and rolled over so he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. "Good move, but not good enough," he smirked.

"Oh really?" Aria said as she rolled him several times until she was on top. "How about that, Zaraki?"

"Good," Kenpachi said, "But still not good enough." He sat up, grabbed her, stood up, and twisted her so he could hold her in a bear hug.

"Hey, no fair!" Aria shouted and laughing. Kenpachi closed his eye. Her laugh was beautiful.

"This is no fair? What about the surprise attack earlier?" Kenpachi smirked, opening his eye.

"That is true, but," Aria said as she twisted to face him and pushed him back down to the ground and reached for the suitcase that was right above his head. "I didn't give you a hug," she said as she sat up, sitting on top of Kenpachi, victorious.

Kenpachi sat up on his elbows, looking at her. "You won," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Aria said as she looked at the suitcase in her hand. "I guess I did," she said quietly.

Kenpachi kept looking at her. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I guess I had a lot of fun doing this and I just don't want it to end," Aria said, lost in her thoughts.

"Who says it has to end?" Kenpachi asked as he grabbed her and rolled so that he was over her, suitcase forgotten.

"It has to end because there is nothing to get anymore," she said, voice low.

Kenpachi's face got close to hers. "I think there is," he said as he leaned in. Aria realized what he was going to do and pushed him onto the ground and stood up.

"Zaraki, no," she said firmly.

Kenpachi looked up at her, sitting up on his elbows. "Why not?"

"I can't get involved in any way. After Zenaku is defeated, I will be going home," Aria said quietly.

"Why would you have to go home? You could stay in the Seireti," Kenpachi said as he stood up.

"I just can't," Aria said aggressively.

"Why not?" Kenpachi pressed.

"Because if I don't, my uncle will kill you all like he has done to anyone I have gotten close enough to!" Aria shouted. Kenpachi looked at her with shock. Aria started and put her hands over her mouth. "I didn't just say that."

"Yes, you did," Kenpachi said as he took her into his arms. Aria felt the tears well up. No one has ever held her so gently, with compassion. No one has ever been so…kind. But she couldn't cry, not here. She pushed Kenpachi away.

"I am fine," Aria said, tears in her voice.

"No, you're not, Aria," Kenpachi said as he brought her in again. This time Aria didn't fight it. She cried. She let the pain, the hurt, the abuse, out in her tears. She cried into Kenpachi's chest for several minutes and then Kenpachi lowered her to the ground and held her in his lap while she cried. After a half hour, the crying ceased. A few minutes later, Kenpachi looked at her. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained. He took his hand and wiped the tears away. "Are you better?"

Aria nodded. She looked at him and whispered, "Thank you."

Kenpachi hugged her. "Your welcome," he said gruffly. "So, what exactly happened in your past?"

She pushed off of him a little bit and looked up at him. "You have no idea…" she started to say then stopped and leaned back into him. "After my mother died, my uncle took me in to raise me. What nobody knew was that he was like Zenaku, just weaker. He tried hard to make me break the seal, but I wouldn't, and as such he would beat me bloody. I would go and hide in the woods for a few days until the wounds healed enough that no one would tell."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Aria smiled grimly. "They wouldn't believe me. They would say about all the good he's done, how can he be evil? So I ran away and lived in a district far away from where my uncle was so he never saw me. Then, when I was old enough, I went and worked at a bar I knew he frequented. When he would come in with his minions, I would watch them. I would memorize their faces and kill them later on. Of course, I would make it seem like something else killed them, like a hollow or possibly even a heart attack. However, I could never get my uncle alone to kill him. After all his minions were dead, I revealed myself to him, and since then, every time I befriended a family, he would kill them. Therefore, I went under the radar for the past two years, and now I have resurfaced. He may come here looking for me."

Kenpachi nodded. She was a brave girl.

Aria looked up at the sky and stood. "We should get going. Its almost supper time and I have to make it still," she said as she grabbed the long forgotten suitcase and the smallest one.

"I will carry that," Kenpachi said as he took the other big suitcase and the small one out of her hand.

"I will let you take just because I don't have the energy to argue," Aria said.

Kenpachi smiled. "That is fine with me." Aria smiled back at him. _That is the way she should look all the time._ Kenpachi thought to himself as they started down the overgrown path once again, back towards Squad 11.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The road to Squad 11 seemed longer to Kenpachi and Aria then when they came, but then again, they were walking slower and talking about random things. After a little bit, there was silence. Aria decided to ask Kenpachi a question she had been wondering.

"Zaraki," Aria said, stopping.

"Yeah," Kenpachi said, stopping too.

She looked at him. "Why did you come?" she asked.

Kenpachi looked at her and smirked. "To get to know you better."

Aria chuckled. "Well, I guess you did."

"Yeah," Zaraki said as he started walking. "We probably ought to hurry up, woman, if the men want to have supper tonight."

Aria nodded and swung around and started walking. "Wondering when you were gonna start walking again," she said smartly. "Also, Aria is my name."

"Yeah, and Zaraki is mine. What of it?" Kenpachi joked.

Aria laughed. "I am rubbing off on you too much," Aria chuckled, smiling.

Kenpachi smiled. He really wished they didn't have to make supper.

After a little while, Kenpachi and Aria arrived at her room and finished putting her bags in the room. After setting everything in there, Aria turned to Kenpachi. "Thank you so much for everything," Aria said politely.

Kenpachi looked at her. "After everything that happened this afternoon, you're being formal with me?" he asked, hoping she was acting.

Aria nodded emphatically. "Yeah. Like I said earlier, I can't get too involved," she explained.

"Do you really believe he is going to kill us?" Kenpachi asked in disbelief.

Aria nodded. "Yeah."

"Why? What purpose would it serve? Forget about him and stay here with us. With me," he said quietly and stepping closer to her.

Aria sighed and shook her head. "I can't have this talk now. I have to make supper and get it served. I will talk with you later?" she said questioningly.

Kenpachi shook his head. "No, we will talk now," he said emphatically.

Aria started walking towards the door and past Kenpachi. "I HAVE to make supper, so I can't, Zaraki," Aria said.

Kenpachi whirled and grabbed her arm. "Let me help with supper, then," Kenpachi said, persisting.

Aria looked at him funny. "You don't want to cook," she said pointedly.

Kenpachi shrugged. "I don't mind, especially if I am with an excellent cook such as yourself," he said leaning closer.

Aria rolled her eyes and pulled her arm out of his hand and walked towards the door. "Fine," she said then whirled around shaking her finger. "But don't get in my way, ya hear? The second you do, I will kick your butt out of the kitchen and you will be forbidden to come in for a week," she said threatingly.

"Whatever."

Aria smiled. "Now THAT is the Zaraki I know," she said leaving the room. Kenpachi smiled and followed her. This will be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Kenpachi, could you grab me that bowl up there? I am too short and I can't reach it," Aria asked, standing on her tip toes reaching for a bowl on the top shelf of the cupboard. This kitchen was DEFINITELY made for tall people.

"Sure," Kenpachi said as he came behind her and grabbed the bowl and gave it to her.

Aria looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"Ch, whatever." Aria rolled her eyes. Kenpachi smiled. "So, what are you making?"

Aria tapped her chin. "Well, I was thinking about making lasagna. Sound good to you?" she asked Kenpachi who had leaned up against the counter.

"Sounds good," Kenpachi said, watching her bustle around getting ready to make the lasagna.

"That's good, cause even if it didn't, I would have still made it," Aria said, grabbing the pasta out of the cupboard.

"Then why did you ask me if it sounded good?"

"Force of habit, I guess," Aria said distractedly.

"Why is it a force of habit?" Kenpachi asked.

Aria groaned. "What the heck is up with all the questions today?" Kenpachi shrugged. Aria shook her head. "You are a nutcase, you know that, right?" Aria told Kenpachi.

Kenpachi grinned. "Been told that."

"Figured."

They talked like that during the time she made supper, with Kenpachi helping. After all that, Aria had to admit that Kenpachi knew his way around the kitchen. She also had to admit he looked good TRYING to mix the sauce without getting it all over everything. After supper was made, the squad was wondering if this woman was gonna stay for good, cause they enjoyed this good food.

After supper and everything was cleaned up (She allowed Ikkau and Yumichika help this time. Kenpachi and Yachiru stood and watched.), Ikkau and Yumichika headed towards their rooms and Yachiru was headed toward a woman's house she called Braid Lady. Aria thought she meant Captain Unohana, but wasn't completely sure. After Yachiru left, Aria got up. Kenpachi grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kenpachi asked.

"To my room."

"On a lovely night like this?"

"Yeah. I have to get my stuff put away," Aria said slowly.

Kenpachi stood up, still holding her wrist. "Let me help."

Aria looked at him and said firmly, "No. I am just putting my clothes away, which quite frankly, I don't want you to see."

Kenpachi cocked his head. "What are you doing afterwards?"

Aria shrugged and pulled her wrist out of his hand. He was starting to get a bad habit of doing that. "Maybe go to bed. NOT with you," she said quickly. Kenpachi grinned. "Maybe take a walk, not sure. Why?" Aria asked, though she already had an idea why.

"Cause I wanted to see you before the end of the night," Kenpachi said.

Aria rolled her eyes. Yeap, she already knew why he asked. "We spent all afternoon and evening together. Think we got to know each other well enough?" Aria said, exasperated.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I want to get to know you better."

"For a captain-squad member relationship, you know me well enough," Aria said firmly.

"Who says I want just a captain-squad member relationship?" Kenpachi said, standing.

"Maybe that is all I want," Aria said smartly.

"What if I want more?"

"Then you will just have to get over it, cause I am not going to go any further than a captain-squad member relationship," Aria said matter of factly as she turned and left the dining hall, leaving Kenpachi standing there wondering how he was going to get her to see his feelings for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Aria was done unpacking, she was still quite alert and decided to take a walk to help her relax. _That always seems to help,_ she thought to herself. As she turned the corner, she saw a familiar face and smiled. "Hey Shuuhei!" she yelled as she ran up to her friend.

Shuuhei turned when he heard his name and smiled and watched as Aria ran up to him. "Hey Aria. Why are you here?"

Aria cocked her head at him. "Taking a walk so I can sleep. You?"

"Well, I was actually heading to a party with some friends," Shuuhei started. _Should I invite her?_

"Ok, I will let you go then. Have fun," Aria said as she turned to head back the way she came.

"Wait, Aria," Shuuhei said, grabbing her shoulder and getting in front of her. "Would you like to join us? I know you want to go to sleep, but at least come have a few drinks and meet some people. Also, why should the Ryuu woman everyone talks about just know a few select people?" he asked, hoping he convinced her to come.

Aria thought for a few seconds. "Sure, sounds great!" she said smiling.

Shuuhei smiled back. "Great! Everyone has been wanting to meet you," he said as he dropped his hand and they started walking towards Squad 10's barracks.

"Shuuhei! Hi! And who is this girl with you!" a woman with a big chest asked as she answered the door.

Aria stood there dumbfounded. She was a little confused. She looked like a girl?

"Hi Matsumoto. This is Aria, the Ryuu woman. Aria, this is Matsumoto, Vice Captain of Squad 10," Shuuhei introduced them.

"Really! I have been wanting to meet you, Aria!" Matsumoto shouted as she grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her into the house and towards the middle of the room. Shuuhei stood there dumbfounded. _Ook_. "Listen up everybody!" Matsumoto shouted, getting everybody's attention and looking at Matsumoto and the new arrival. "Everyone, I want you to meet Aria!" she introduced Aria to everyone. Aria sweatdropped. She did NOT just do that. "Now lets have a party!" Matsumoto shouted grabbing the sake and pouring two cups, one for her and one for Aria. "Here, drink up!" Matsumoto said as she drank her cup dry.

Aria shook her head. "No thank you. I never drank and never intend to," she explained to Matsumoto.

Matsumoto couldn't believe it. "You have to at least have one drink," she insisted.

Aria raised her hands up. "No…" was as far as she got before Matsumoto poured the cup of sake down her throat. Aria coughed. "Why did you do that?" she asked, surprised.

"Cause a girl like you should have at least one cup of sake in her lifetime," Matsumoto said as she downed another cup of sake.

"Why?" Aria asked, though she did agree it tasted good. Burned a little, but tasted good.

"It's a sign of womanhood," Matsumoto said, not really thinking.

"I see," Aria said then smiled innocently. "May I have another one?"

Matsumoto grinned and filled Aria's cup to the brim. "Of course. To a wonderful friendship," she toasted.

"To a wonderful friendship," Aria said, raising her cup and downing it. Shuuhei finally showed, having to force his way through the crowd to get to them.

"There you guys are," Shuuhei said, exasperated.

"Shuuhei! What took you so long?" Matsumoto asked innocently.

Shuuhei glared at her. "There is a huge crowd here. What do you think?"

During this conversation, Aria was having a hard time understanding them. Everything came out garbled and the room was looking a little blurry. She rubbed her eyes, but the room was still blurry. She shrugged it off and listened-at least tried to-to the conversations going on around her. Time passed and she drank two more cups of sake and felt sleepy, so decided to take her leave and walked up to Shuuhei.

"Heey, Shuuhei," Aria said, slurring her words, "I shink I should get going. It's getting late."

Shuuhei looked at her concerned. "Do you want me to go with you? I don't think you should go home in that condition."

Aria laughed. "Of courshe I can. I ams a Ryuu, after all," she said as she turned and stumbled out of the house and towards Squad 11.

Kenpachi was walking around Seireti looking for Aria. He went earlier and looked into the window in Aria's room to see if she was there, but she wasn't and everything was put away, so he figured she took a walk. He checked back again a couple of hours later and she still wasn't back and decided to look for her to make sure she was ok. _Where the heck could she have gone?_ Kenpachi wondered and getting worried. _How long of a walk did she have to take? I knew I should have stayed with her._ Kenpachi thought, mentally kicking himself. _If anything happened to her…_ he thought before he saw a slim figure stumbling along the wall up ahead of him. He watched as the figure collapsed onto the ground and didn't move. He walked up to the figure and looked at the face. He kept mentally kicking himself. It was Aria. He sat her up and leaned her against his chest and started patting her face. "Aria," he said quietly. "Aria, wake up. It's me, Zaraki."

Aria's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" she slurred out.

Kenpachi closed his eye. _She's drunk. How much did she drink?_ He opened his eye and looked at Aria. "Hey, are you ok?"

Aria squinted. "Who is you? I don't know who yous is," she said. She was having a hard time seeing anything straight.

Kenpachi shook his head. "It's Zaraki. Remember me?"

Aria opened her eyes wide. "Szaraki! Of courshe I remember you. You'res the captain who acts like he ownsh me," she said bluntly.

Zaraki sweatdropped. She is really drunk. "I guess you could say that. How much did you have to drink?" he asked Aria.

She closed her eyes. "I dons't remember. Two? Maybe more?" she said, not really sure.

Zaraki closed his eye. _She can't handle her alcohol apparently._ He opened his eye to see Aria's face really close to his. "Aria!" he exclaimed, startled.

She moved her face back, confused. "Wshat's the matter?" she asked.

Zaraki took a deep breath. "You startled me," he said simply.

"Oh, ok," she said as she passed out once again.

Kenpachi took a deep breath. _I need to get her home so she can sober up._ _The squad is right around the corner, I believe._ he thought as he picked Aria up and started carrying her towards the Squad 11 barracks. _She is really light. I wonder what she weighs?_ Kenpachi wondered.

After a few minutes, Kenpachi arrived at Squad 11's barracks and headed towards Aria's room. When he got there, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. Kenpachi groaned. Why did she have to lock the door? He shrugged and turned toward his room. He wasn't going to take the time and energy to break down the door. Knowing her, she probably did something to it. He went into his room and laid Aria on his bed. He then brought up a chair beside the bed to watch her. Kenpachi was in no way, no how going to leave her alone until she sobered up and told him what happened. As he sat there watching her, he really took time studying her. He looked at her face. She had high cheekbones and large eyes. Her ears were small and lips slightly big, but not so much to draw attention away from other parts of her. He took her hands into his. Her hands were half the size of his. Her fingers were long and slender and her wrist was tiny. He placed her hand back onto the top of the sheets and went back to studying her face. _She looks so peaceful_ he thought as he stroke her hair out of her face. _And so beautiful_. He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. He sat back and watched her until he fell asleep, head in his arms on the bed.

The next morning, Kenpachi woke up to see an empty bed. He sat up straight, panicked. _Where did she go? _He thought looking frantically around.

"Are you looking for me?" a voice from behind him said sweetly.

He whirled around to see Aria standing there with a tray of food in her hands. It was French toast and eggs with a glass of orange juice and maple syrup in a cup. "Aria!" he exclaimed, relieved. He jumped up and hugged her.

"Be careful of the food!" Aria exclaimed, moving the tray at the last second to avoid it being all over the both of them.

Kenpachi put his hands on her shoulders and held her out at arms length. "What happened last night?" he demanded.

Aria chuckled nervously. "Weell, I went with Shuuhei to a party at a woman named Matsumoto's house," Kenpachi groaned. He knew where this was going. "She gave me a drink and told me to drink it but I said I never drank and never intended to, but she forced it down my throat. It tasted good, so I asked for another one. After that, I really don't remember. I remember saying bye to Shuuhei before I left, but anything other than that, I don't remember," Aria said, all in one breath.

Kenpachi nodded slowly. _I am going to hurt the man…badly._ Kenpachi thought.

Aria perked. "Oh yeah, almost forgot," she said as she turned to the long forgotten tray of food. "I had made breakfast and since you were still sleeping, I made you a tray so you could eat something. I hope you like it," Aria said, smiling.

Kenpachi looked at her. "Thank you," he said as he took the tray.

"Well, I'll let you eat in peace. See ya around, Zaraki," Aria said as she turned to leave. "Oh yeah, Ikkau and Yumichika said to tell you that you need to take Yachiru to Captain Unohana today for her yearly checkup," Aria said as she closed the door and before Kenpachi could ask her to stay. He started eating and thinking that it was good Aria was here. If Ikkau or the fruit cake told him, he would have forgot it by now. By the way, what time was that appointment? He looked at the calendar. It was at 11. He looked at the clock. It was 10:30. Whatever he thought as he ate his meal at a leisurely pace. That captain can wait a few minutes.

Two Hours Later

"Captain Zaraki, where have you been?" Captain Unohana asked with her scary smile as Kenpachi and Yachiru walked into her office, hour and a half after the time of their scheduled appointment.

"Around," Kenpachi said shortly.

"I see," Unohana said as she started examining Yachiru. "How have you been doing, Yachiru?" she asked as she listened to the child's heart.

"I'm doing good, Braid Lady, how are you?" Yachiru chirped.

"I am doing fine," Unohana said, smiling. The rest of the examination went much the same way, with Unohana chiding Zaraki for being late and Yachiru laughing and having fun. After the exam was over and Yachiru got some candy and had left, Zaraki turned to Unohana.

"I have a question for you," he asked suddenly.

Unohana turned to him, slightly surprised. Him, ask a question? This was a first. "What is it Captain Zaraki?" she asked politely.

"How do you get a woman to realize something she seems to refuse to realize?" Kenpachi asked.

Unohana blinked. "You can't force a woman to do anything without making her hate you, Zaraki. She has to realize it on her own," she said. "Does this have anything to do with Aria?" she asked.

Zaraki turned to leave. "None of your business. Good day, woman," he said as he left the office.

Unohana shook her head. That man was aggravating sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After lunch, Aria decided to watch the squad members practice in the dojo, so she went and sat with Ikkau and Yumichika and talked with them about the dueling men, how they could improve and their strong points, when two people walked in fighting. One had orange hair and the other had red hair. The orange haired man was a substitute shinigami, but the red haired man was a vice captain, that much she could tell. Aria watched them fight for a minute before they realized a woman was here, something which they had never seen. The red haired man leaned towards her and asked, "Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?"

Aria blinked. "I am Aria and I am part of this squad and have every right to be here, whereas you do not," she said standing. All the men in the dojo watched. This looked like it was going to be fun.

The man smirked. "You think your all that? How about a duel to see who is strongest?"

Aria grinned. "Sounds good. Haven't had a good fight in a while. Also, what is your name?" Aria said, smirking.

"The names Renji Abari."

"Nice to meet you, Renji. Now, what are the terms?" Aria said, interested.

"What terms?"

"Like, can use kidou, can't use kidou, fight til blood drops, fight til someone is on the floor, that kind of stuff," Aria said

"Oh," Renji said, "Let's, uh, let's do no kidou, just sword play, and, uh, first one on the ground loses. Anything else is fair game." Kenpachi walked into the dojo and listened. The pineapple was going to lose, that's for sure

"Ok woose," Aria smirked. "What are the stakes?"

Renji blinked. "Stakes?" Then the first part settled in. "Hey, I am no woose!"

"Yeeah, you are," Aria said. "You want to go until someone falls. First blood is a lot more fun. Also, stakes are like what happens when I win and you lose."

"You mean when I win and you lose," Renji said. "I don't know what we should do for stakes and let's go til first blood."

"I agree on the terms, " Aria said, thought a moment, then turned to the crowd that had proceeded to gather around them. "What do you guys think we should do for stakes?" Renji sweat dropped. She asked them?

Kenpachi leaned over to the man beside him and whispered something to him. The man nodded and shouted, "If Aria wins, then she has to kiss Kenpachi. If Renji wins, he has to kiss Matsumoto."

Aria whirled around, wide eyed and saw Kenpachi's grin. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Thats no fair!" she shouted. "That makes me WANT to lose."

Renji smiled. Of course the captain would do that. "I am game for my side, but we can change your part of the terms," Renji said.

Aria looked at him. I like this guy. HE'S fair, she thought. "Thank you," she said to Renji then turned to the crowd again. "Something different?"

The same man suggested. "How about you have a fight with the captain?"

Aria nodded. That was more reasonable. "Deal. So, ready?" she turned to Renji.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Aria smirked. This guy was going down. "Now, are we using the wooden swords or real swords?" she asked.

"How about wooden swords since you don't have yours," Renji suggested.

Aria smirked. "I have mine with me," she said casually.

Renji shook his head. This woman was crazy. There was no sword in sight. "Then where is it?"

Aria extended her hand beside his face. "In my hand," she said as her sword appeared in her hand in flames.

Renji felt like he was about ready to pass out. Who is this woman? Everybody's eyes widened. Kenpachi shook his head. Pineapple was a goner.

Aria grinned a grin much like Kenpachi's when he was blood thirsty. "Ready?" she asked as she held her sword in a defensive stance, waiting for Renji to strike.

He gulped and nodded and rushed in for an attack. Aria stepped to the side, avoiding his strike with ease. "Is that all you got?" Aria taunted. "With how you were boasting earlier I thought you were really good. Or was it just cause I am a woman?"

Renji whirled and swung, and missed, again. And again. And again. Aria kept dodging his blows or parrying. Finally, he said, "Roar, Zabimaru!"

Aria smirked. This was what she was waiting for. She whispered, "Arise in flames, Fife," as her sword disappeared and in its place was a whip of fire. Renji didn't stop to analyze it. He swung. And missed. Aria cracked her whip around Renji's sword and hurled towards him, with a small knife in the other hand. She took the knife and made a shallow cut in his arm, drawing first blood. Renji blinked. She won. Without breaking a sweat. "Sink to the depths, Fife," Aria said calmly as the whip and knife disappeared. She turned to Renji, smiled and offered her hand. "Good job, Renji, but you never stood a chance against a Ryuu," she said.

He nodded and shook her hand. "Ok." He was still in disbelief at what had just happened. The crowd that surrounded them stood in awe. She was so fluent in her movements while fighting, it seemed as if she was dancing.

Kenpachi stepped forward. "My turn now," he said as he drew his sword. Aria turned around and faced him.

Oh yeah, I forgot, she thought as her sword appeared back in her hand. "I guess we need to fight still, huh?" Kenpachi nodded. "What are the terms?"

"Same."

"Stakes?"

"You win, I am done harassing you." Aria nodded.

"If you win?"

Kenpachi grinned. "If I win, you have to kiss me."

Aria groaned and then smirked. "Guess that means I have to win then," she said as she took her stance. "Ready?"

Kenpachi grinned even wider. "Since two days ago," he said as he came at her. He struck her blade It took all she had just to make sure her sword didn't come down onto her face. She kept parrying his blows. Finally, she flashstepped off to the side, but Kenpachi followed her. She flashstepped again behind him this time, but he whirled around, blade singing in the air. Aria parried and jabbed her blade forward. Kenpachi grabbed the blade and brought her in. Aria's eyes widened as she went to avoid the direction of the blade she assumed where it was coming from, but she went right into it. It was right behind her. Blood dripped from her side. Aria's eyes closed. Her sword disappeared. She lost. When she opened them again, Kenpachi's face was right in front of hers. She screamed and jumped back.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Claiming my reward," he said as he took a step forward.

Aria face palmed. I forgot about that. She looked at him. "Can we say good fight first?"

Kenpachi groaned. "Fine. Good fight," he said as he extended his hand.

Aria looked at it suspiciously. "Good fight," she said as she shook his hand quickly. She was not gonna take any chances with this guy. "Oh, look at the time, its almost time to make supper. Gotta run," she said as she ran out of the dojo.

Kenpachi looked at the clock. It's only two. Why is she getting supper rea…? He blinked. "Hey! Get back here!" Kenpachi shouted, racing after her. The crowd watched in amusement. A lot of people are going to be seeing the captain around today.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Kira, have you seen Aria?"

"No."

"Unohana, have you seen Aria?"

Blink. "No."

"Hinamori, have you seen Aria?"

"N-no."

"Kuchki, have you seen Aria?"

"No, why would I?"

The rest of the afternoon went this way. Kenpachi asked Komamura, who asked if she was ok; Iba, who said he saw her head towards squad seven; Kyoraku, who suggested to try her room; Nanau, who suggested he try squad ten; Matsumoto, who said yes, but she was headed towards squad nine; Shuuhei, who said she was headed towards twelve; Kurotsuchi, who wished he had as he had been in his lab all day, and if she was there, he could experiment on her; Ukitake, who suggested he just wait; and Hitsugaya, who said why should I know. At the very least, Kenpachi was frustrated. He ran all around Seiretei and couldn't find her anywhere. _I guess that's how she went undetected for two years,_ he thought ruefully. He was walking around in the woods in the Rukongai around where the cave was. He didn't think she would be there, but it was worth a shot. He came close to the clearing and heard laughter. He ducked and sneaked closer to the edge. Despite him disliking stealth, he was fairly decent at it. He peeked between some leaves and looked into the clearing. Aria was standing there with five kids and a dragon. Kenpachi watched. What is going on here?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Last Time **_

_Kenpachi came close to the clearing and heard laughter. He ducked and sneaked closer to the edge. Despite him disliking stealth, he was fairly decent at it. He peeked between some leaves and looked into the clearing. Aria was standing there with five kids and a dragon. Kenpachi watched. What is going on here?_

_**This Time**_

"Kids, come on, be nice to Fife," she said laughing. The dragon turned and looked at her and seemed to give her a smile.

"It's ok, Aria," it said. "I like it when the kids play with me." Kenpachi couldn't believe his eyes and ears. This is Fife? Her sword?

"Are you sure Fife?"

"Of course," the dragon said as a man came up to Aria from out of the woods. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"So, how have you been, stranger?" he asked sweetly.

Aria shrugged and stepped away. "Good, I guess. Been busy."

The man chuckled. "That's good. How's the mission going for you?"

Aria stiffened. "Good," she said shortly.

"Hey don't be like that," the man said. She glared at him. "Hey, I am keeping my mouth shut about it to your uncle," he said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"I know, and that's why I don't trust you," she said, looking away.

He moved so he could see her eyes. She looked away. He sighed. "Fine, I get the picture, but don't forget, its not just you, its those street kids over there, too, that I am keeping secret."

Aria looked at the kids. "They look like her, don't they?" she whispered.

He looked at them. "Yeah, they do," he admitted.

Aria looked at her watch. "I should get going. I have to make supper," she said as she dug in her backpack she had with her and got out a small pouch. "Come here, kids," she shouted. The kids all came running. She handed the bag to the eldest kid. "Now, share this with each other. Use it to buy the food, clothes, blankets, whatever you NEED. I won't be back for another couple of weeks," she explained. "Be careful, don't talk to strangers. Trust that sixth sense of yours. And be good," she said as she stood.

The man looked at them. "What do you say to Aria?"

"Thank you Aria!" they all shouted in unison.

The man smiled. "Head on home, now."

The children smiled and ran off towards the small town about two miles away. The dragon disappeared. The man turned to Aria. "I guess I won't see you for a couple of weeks?"

"I would much rather it be never, but yeah," Aria said as she packed everything up.

"Why do you gotta be like that?" the man asked as he put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "We dated for quite a few years."

"Yeah, years I wish I could take back," Aria snapped as she jerked her head away.

The man sighed. "Fine, see you in three weeks," he said as he walked the opposite direction of the kids.

"Good riddance," Aria muttered.

The man whirled around. "What did you say?"

"I said thank you, Adrian," Aria said sweetly.

"Suure," he said as he kept walking. "Bye."

"Adios," Aria waved and waited a few minutes after she couldn't see him and started walking towards Kenpachi. Kenpachi stood. Aria stopped and her face paled. "Wh-what are you doing here, Zaraki!" she exclaimed.

"I heard everything," Kenpachi said stiffly. "So this is what you do when you leave without really saying where you are going. To give kids money and…and…come secretly see this guy!" he roared.

Aria hung her head. "He was a boyfriend of mine…" she started.

"I know," Zaraki growled. "He mistreated you, yet you still act like you are friends."

"I have no choice!" Aria shouted. "If I don't, he will tell my uncle where I am and about those kids! My uncle will kill those kids!" she shouted as she ran past him back towards Sereti. Kenpachi stood stiffly, shocked. Why did he react that way? He knew she didn't care for that guy. Yet seeing him with her made him angry and-dare he say it?-hurt. It felt as if she cheated on him, but she didn't. He turned slowly and started walking slowly down the way Aria went. He had to find her and apologize.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Kenpachi got back, supper had been served in the dining hall and Ikkau and Yumichika said Aria asked them if they could do the dishes tonight and then she left. She didn't say where she was going. Kenpachi sighed. This again? He decided to go to her room and see if she was there, and if she wasn't, wait. He walked down the hall and when he came to her room, he heard singing. He looked through the window. He saw Aria laying on her bed, the dragon from earlier curled up beside her, and she was stroking it. She was singing. "You feel like a candle in a hurricane, just like a picture with a broken frame. Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight, but you'll be alright, you'll be alright. When push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend til you break, cause its all you can take. On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off, then you stand. Life's like a novel, with the end ripped out. Yeah, jump a canyon, with only one way down. Take what your given before its gone. Start holding on, keep holding on. Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what your made of. You might bend til you break, cause its all you can take. On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off, then you stand. Yeah, then you stand. Every time you get up and get back in the race, one more small piece of you starts to fall into place, yeah. Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what your made might bend til you break, cause its all you can take. On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off, then you stand. Then you stand. Yeah, then you stand." She stopped singing and sat up. "I should go talk to Kenpachi."

"Should you?" the dragon asked, looking at Aria. "He didn't seem to understand why you are doing what you are doing."

"It isn't that he didn't understand, he was just upset about seeing me with Adrian," Aria explained.

"Still, I don't think you should. Let him come to you. Also, maybe you should go to a different squad," Fife said.

"What if he doesn't?" Aria asked, ignoring the second part.

"Then that is his fault, not yours, if he doesn't come," the dragon said simply. "And, I think you should move. It's not good for either of you to stay in this squad."

Aria nodded. "I know I should, but I don't want to."

The dragon sighed and shook his head. "Aria, you are sometimes so hopeless."

Aria gave a small smile. "I know. Do you really think I should move?"

Fife nodded. "Yes." Kenpachi decided this had gone on enough. He knocked. The dragon disappeared.

Aria jumped. "One moment," she shouted as she grabbed a robe. She had been laying on the bed in a cami and shorts. She answered the door. Kenpachi was standing there. "Oh, hi."

"Hi," Kenpachi said awkwardly. "May-may I come in?"

Aria nodded. "Sure, come on in." Kenpachi stepped in. "You can sit down wherever you like," Aria said as she sat on the bed. Kenpachi sat beside her. She scooted a few inches over.

There was awkward silence.

They turned to each other.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time. "Why are you sorry? I should be sorry." They stopped and looked at each other and started laughing.

"We really are stupid, aren't we?" Aria said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, we are," Kenpachi said, chuckling.

"But in all seriousness, I am sorry. I should have told you an old boyfriend of mine knew about me being here," Aria said sheepishly.

"And I shouldn't have reacted the way I did before I knew the whole story," Kenpachi said looking at her.

"It's understandable," Aria said, shrugging. "This all started, though, because I didn't tell you. If I had told you, then you wouldn't have been upset."

Kenpachi couldn't argue that. But he wasn't going to leave her this way. "So, what about my reward?" he asked leaning in close.

Aria looked at him, confused. "Reward? For what?"

"For winning the fight," Kenpachi said, leaning in a little more.

"Oh yeah," she said, pecking him on the cheek. "There you go. There's your reward."

"Hey! I ment lip on lip," Kenpachi smirked, leaning in.

Aria turned her head. "Nope. The deal was a kiss from me, and you didn't specify where."

"Then why not on the lips?"

"Because, like I keep telling you, I can't get emotionally attached."

"Because of that guy?"

Aria groaned. "I thought we put that behind us. But yeah. He is one of those control freaks. If he finds out I have another man in my life, he will tell my uncle for sure."

"Then I'll kill him and your uncle."

"Ha, and get all the Ryuus, including me, angry at you, though in their case, hate."

Zaraki stood and headed to the door. "I'll let you think it over and come and talk to you in the morning."

Aria also stood. "I won't be here in the morning."

Zaraki turned and looked at her. "Why not?"

"I am going to ask for a transfer."

"Why? We are getting along well."

"TOO well. You are getting too attached to me and, as much as I hate to admit it, I to you."

"Do you have to?"

"Zaraki, yes. Both Captain Komamura and Shuuhei offered a room in their squad to stay in. I will be fine. Also, we can still see each other every day, just not on normal day to day basis."

Kenpachi nodded. As long as he could see her, he would be happy. "Ch, whatever. Do whatever you want, woman."

"I will," Aria said as Zaraki left and she shut the door. She really needed to go to bed and get some sleep. She is going to have a busy day tomorrow.

Disclaimer- Song by Rascal Flatts ("Stand")


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning, Aria got up early and started heading towards Squad 1. She knew the old man got up early and knew she wouldn't be waking him up. As she walked, she was having an inner battle. _Should I do this? I have become comfortable there._ _But it wouldn't be fair to Captain Zaraki. It feels like I am leading him on. But am I? Do I like him? But that gives me even more reason to move. _ By this time, she was in front of Squad 1. _Alright, it is decided. I will transfer! But…where?_ She thought as she walked through the gates and headed towards the Yamamoto's office.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Head Captain Yamamoto heard a knock on the door to his office. He looked up from the paperwork he was writing. "Yes?"

"It's Aria. May I come in?"

"Yes, you may, Aria."

The door cracked open and Aria poked her head around the corner and saw the papers. "Oh, are you busy? I could come later on if…"

"Aria, come on in. I can talk with you," Yamamoto said smiling.

Aria chuckled. "Ok," she said as she stepped in and started walking towards the desk. "This will be quick…I hope."

"So Aria, what do you want?"

Aria took a deep breath. "I would like to request a transfer."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you almost killed Captain Zaraki?"

"No, sir."

"Then why are you requesting a transfer?"

Aria rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, I believe Zar…CAPTAIN Zaraki is getting a little too close to me, and, well…"

"You to him," Yamamoto finished her sentence.

Aria chuckled. "Yeah."

Yamamoto nodded his head. "I see. I agree you must switch to a different squad, but I must see who would be willing to take you in."

"Well," Aria said quickly, "Captain Komamura and Vice Captain Hisagi offered. When they heard I was staying in Squad 11, they said if things didn't work out there, that they would be willing to have me in their respective squads."

Yamamoto nodded. "I will call them both and Captain Zaraki."

Aria's eyes widened. "Why Captain Zaraki?"

Yamamoto chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't let him talk me into you staying there. For transfers, though, both the original and the new captain need to be present for the transfer to be official."

Aria nodded. "I see."

"So, I will call Captain Komamura, Vice Captain Hisagi, and Captain Zaraki, correct?" Yamamoto said. Aria nodded. "Ok, you may sit right outside until they all come."

Aria nodded and turned to leave, then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Thank you, old man."

Yamamoto chuckled. "Your welcome, Aria."

As Aria closed the door behind her, Yamamoto shook his head. She will cause havoc, that's for sure.

As Aria sat outside in the hall, waiting for everyone, she thought about her decision. _Should I have done this? _

Fife piped up. _Yes, you are doing the right thing. It is the best for you._

_But is it the best for Zaraki?_

_I believe so, yes._

_I only know to save peoples' lives, not their hearts!_ Aria screamed mentally as she pulled her hair.

"Aria, are you ok?" a voice asked.

Aria jumped and looked at Shuuhei. "Oh, Shuuhei, hi. Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a slight nervous break down."

"About transferring?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, don't worry about it. The head captain, Captain Komamura, and I will be there with you to face Captain Zaraki, so don't worry."

Aria shook her head. "That's not it. I just don't want to hurt anyone by this."

Shuuhei shook his head. This girl was too sensitive to others. "Don't worry. If anyone is, they are pretty stupid."

Aria nodded, but not thoroughly convinced. She would have to wait to see.

"Aria, how are you?" Captain Komamura said, walking up.

Aria smiled. "Good, how are you, Captain Komamura?"

"I am fine. So you are transferring?"

"Yes sir. There have been some…complications in Squad 11 and figured it be for both mine and their best interests for me to transfer."

"I hope no one has hurt you."

Aria chuckled. "No, just patience worn thin."

Komamura nodded. "I can see how it can be," he said as Kenpachi walked around the corner.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked.

Aria stood. "You know perfectly well. I told you last night I was transferring."

Kenpachi's eye narrowed. "I though you weren't serious."

Aria straightened. "I guess you know I am serious now, huh?"

Kenpachi straightened also. "You little…"

"You four may come in," Yamamoto interrupted, opening the door. After everyone walked in and the door was shut behind them, Yamamoto began talking. "As you all know, you four are here because Aria has requested a transfer out of Squad 11 into either Squad 7 or 9. Is this alright with you Captain Zaraki?"

"No," Kenpachi said simply. Aria sighed. She knew he was going to do this.

"And why not?" Yamamoto said.

"Because we get along just fine and there is no need to change."

"I believe there is. Aria has told me that she believes you are getting too attached to her, and she readily admits she feels she is getting too attached to you, as well. This is not appropriate having a captain-squad member relationship. If she was in a different squad, it would be alright, but the positions you two are in now, it would not be good."

"I guess you already made up your mind, old man."

"Yes, I have. Aria will be transferred. Captain Zaraki, you may leave."

"I think I would rather stay."

"And why would that be, Captain Zaraki?"

"To know where Aria is staying."

"I believe she will tell you that. Now, Captain Zaraki, please leave."

"Ch, fine," Kenpachi said as he turned and left.

After he left, Yamamoto turned to the other three people standing in front of him. "Now, to figure out where you will be transferred to. Aria?"

Aria shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I could stay in either one."

Yamamoto nodded. "How about you stay in one squad for one week and the other squad for another week and you can decide then. Does that sound good to all of you?" Captain Komamura, Shuuhei, and Aria nodded. "Alright. For the first week, you will stay in Squad 7 with Captain Komamura. Except you, Aria, you are all dismissed. Have a good day." Yamamoto said. After Komamura and Shuuhei left, Yamamoto looked at Aria again. "Is there something else you wish to talk to me about?"

Aria nodded. "Actually, yes. I am wondering what is all going on at the next captain's meeting."

Yamamoto nodded. "I was wanting to speak with you about that."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want to tell everyone your connection to Zenaku and about your uncle. I believe it would be best for them to know everything about you that is possible."

Aria nodded. "I believe so too."

Yamamoto chuckled. "You are dismissed, Aria."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Aria. Have a nice day," Yamamoto smiled.

Aria smiled back. "You too, Yamamoto."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Over the next few days until the Captain's meeting, Aria spent her time learning the Squad 7's barracks, getting to know the squad members, and enjoying her time there. She helped those who were practicing on their sword play and had some good duels with the seated officers, though they all lost to her. It was the day before the captain's meeting when a disaster occurred. She was sparring with a few squad members out in the Rukongai when she collapsed suddenly. Everybody there was startled and ran towards her before a voice boomed, "Do not touch her!" The squad members jumped back and looked towards the source of the voice. It was a man, looking in his early 40's. "She is a fugitive of the Ryuus. We will be taking her," the man said as they picked up the unconscious Aria. "Please, continue on." He said as they disappeared into the woods. The random squad members realized something was not right here and they all ran back to the squad and reported to Captain Komamura what happened. He looked worried and said, "I will talk with the Head Captain about this," as he got up and left. A few minutes later, Komamura told Yamamoto about the incident. Yamamoto stood and ordered an emergency captain's meeting. When everyone was there, Komamura repeated what he said to Yamamoto.

Kenpachi straightened. "Why did you let this happen?"

Komamura straightened also. "How were we suppose to know she was a fugitive?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "She is not a fugitive. That man was her uncle."

Kyoraku tilted his hat up. "Why would he say she was a fugitive if he was her uncle?"

Yamamoto sighed. "Aria should be telling you this, but he wants her dead. He is allied with Zenaku and Aria is the only Ryuu who knows that. She has been trying to kill him for a while. She managed to kill all his minions, but not him. THAT is why he wants her."

Ukitake's eyes widened. "She may already be dead?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "I don't believe so. She collapsed, you said?" Yamamoto asked Komamura. He nodded his head. "It may be possible they gave her either a memory erasing or confusion serum. If the memory erasing, she wouldn't remember right away who he is. If confusion, she will think her life was a dream and she was in a coma for a long, long time. I would assume the confusion, as her uncle may want information concerning Soul Society that she has. If she sees some of us and tell her some memorable moments we have had with her, she will snap out of it."

Kenpachi cocked his head. "How do you know all this, old man?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "That is not important right now. What we need to do is go to Aria and tell her who she is. All the captains will go, and Shuuhei Hisagi, Yachiru Kusagishi, Ikkau Madarme, Yumichika Asaygewa, and Renji Abari will go also."

"Do you want me to send a team to find her?" Soi Fon asked.

"No, I know where she is located."

Soi fon's eyes widened. "How?"

"As I said before, that is not important. Now, everyone meet back here in an hour to go." All the captains nodded and left to prepare.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

An hour after the meeting, everyone arrived, including, surprisingly, Kenpachi and Yachiru. Everyone contributed it to Ikkau and Yumichika being with them. Everyone then turned to Yamamoto, waiting for him to tell them where they are going. He straightened up. "We are going to head to the main Ryuu village. It is a village hidden in the woods in District 35. You will know what it is when you see it," he said. "Now, let us go." Everyone flash stepped, heading towards District 35.

_**Meanwhile, with Aria**_

_Gnnn…what happened?_ She thought as she sat up in bed. Where was she? She looked around and realized where she was. Her face paled. This was her room in the village!

"Good morning, my dear niece," the man from the forest said, sitting beside her.

Aria's eyes narrowed as her sword appeared in her hand and went to stab him. He grabbed her wrist. "Aria! What is the matter?" he exclaimed, acting surprised.

"You allied with Zenaku!" she growled out.

"Of course I did! He was a good man," the man said soothingly.

"No he wasn't! He killed thousands of innocent people. He killed Mom!" Aria shouted.

The man shook his head. "Aria, no he didn't. He died many years ago, not long after you went into a coma…"

Aria shook her head. "Wait, I went into a coma?" she said as she lowered her sword.

He nodded. "Yes. You have been out for around 3,500 years. During that time, your mother died and your father died."

"Wh-what about all my friends?"

He took her hand and patted it. "You are very confused my dear. Thinking your father killed thousands of people, your mother one of them, is absurd. During the coma, I assume you had something that seemed like you were living but it was a dream. A really bad dream."

Aria nodded. "I-I guess so." But she couldn't completely believe it. Not yet.

"Now, come out and see everyone. They have been waiting," the man said as he stood and led her outside into the bright sun.

She shielded her eyes as the man from the forest came up to her. "Aria," he said, taking her hand, "it is an honor to see you again."

Aria cocked her head. "Adrian?"

"You remember me? I am flattered," he said, hugging her.

"No, you were in my dream," Aria said.

"Really? What were we there?"

"Well, we dated for quite a few years."

He kissed her hand and said, "Would you like to do that in real life?"

Aria shook her head. "No thank you. I need to figure things out right now," she said as she thought _He is acting waay too familiar._

The next few hours were spent with her uncle, whose name is Fuego, introducing to the people in the village. Many people she remembered from her "dream", but there were a few she didn't know. New arrivals, she assumed. After that, Fuego said she must be exhausted and she should go to bed and he will see her in the morning. She agreed and started walking towards the house where she was staying, which was a mile or so into the woods. As she was walking, she stopped. She knew that reiatsu from her "dream". _Kenpachi?_ She thought as she turned towards where she sensed it. "Who is there?" she said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_**Last Time**_

_Aria started walking towards the house where she was staying, which was a mile or so into the woods. As she was walking, she stopped. She knew that reiatsu from her "dream". Kenpachi? She thought as she turned towards where she sensed it. "Who is there?" she said._

_**This Time**_

"Aria," a voice said as everyone stepped out of the woods towards her. It was Yamamoto. "Do you remember us?"

Aria nodded. "I believe so. Captain Yamamoto?"

"Yes, Aria. Do you remember everybody else?"

She looked at everyone. "Yeah. You were all in my dream."

"What dream?"

Aria stepped back, looking scared and confused. "My uncle said I was in a coma for the past 3,500 years and I dreamed everything. Why are you here?" she said, looking more confused every passing second.

"Aria, your uncle injected you with a confusion serum. Do you know what that is?" Yamamoto said slowly.

Aria nodded. "I do know what that is. But I don't think…"

"Aria," Kenpachi interrupted, "if you think some how we staged this, let us tell you some memories only we would remember if we were there in your 'dream'."

Aria nodded. "Ok, I will listen."

"Vice Captain Hisagi, you start," Yamamoto said.

"Aria, do you remember when we first met?" Hisagi said, stepping forward.

"Yeah."

"Remember we bumped into each other?"

"Yeah."

"Remember the second time we saw each other? I spoke to you, startling you and your sword appeared at my neck."

Aria's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"Because it wasn't a dream, Aria."

Aria shook her head. "You guessed."

"Captain Komamura?" Yamamoto said.

"Aria, you came to my squad one day with Hisagi and were introduced to my vice captain. I remember Hisagi was surprised that we already met."

Aria nodded.

"Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Of course. I asked you if I could experiment on you, and you gave such an evil glare that made me think twice."

"Squad 11 members."

"Ari-Ari!" Yachiru shouted, jumping on Aria, startling the latter.

"Yachiru!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Ari-Ari, do you remember me?" Yachiru asked, pouting.

Aria nodded and smiled. "I do."

"Do you remember Kenny?"

Aria looked at Zaraki. "Yes, I do. But, he will need to tell me some things before I know for sure that my uncle was lying to me. Kenpachi?" she said, looking at him. "But could you whisper it to me?"

Kenpachi grinned. "With pleasure," he said as he leaned in and whispered for a few minutes in her ear.

After he was done, Aria nodded. "I am now fully convinced I was never in a coma. And since my uncle doesn't know that I know that," she said, starting to grin, "I can get him off my hit list with ease."

Yamamoto nodded. "Aria, be careful."

Aria looked at him. "Old man, he is by far weaker than me. Why do you think he hid all those years?" she said as she turned and walked into the woods, heading towards where she knew Fuego's room was. He was gonna pay.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**Last Time**_

_Aria looked at Yamamoto. "Old man, he is by far weaker than me. Why do you think he hid all those years?" she said as she turned and walked into the woods, heading towards where she knew Fuego's room was. He was gonna pay._

_**This Time**_

As she was walking through the woods, Aria was mentally beating herself, ignoring the fact that everyone was following her. _I probably ought to tell them to stay in the woods until that man is dead._ "Guys, you probably ought to stay here. I don't want to risk you getting hurt in the cross-fire," she said, turning behind her. There was no movement behind her. She nodded and started walking towards and she heard the leaves rustling again. She rolled her eyes. Their dumbness. She kept walking and came to the clearing where Fuego's house was. She walked up the stairs and went in. "Uncle Fuego?" Aria said timidly. "May I talk with you, privately?" she said, walking up to him. He was sitting at his desk. He looked up.

"Of course, my dear," Aria cringed inwardly at that as he signaled to the guards to leave, "what would you like to talk about?"

Aria waited until the guards left to speak. "I want to talk about my coma. What happened to make me go under anyways?"

He leaned back. "We are not really sure what caused it, we know though that you were in a coma," he said casually.

_He is a good actor_, Aria thought disgustedly. "Ok, thank you Uncle Fuego."

"You are welcome, Aria. Sleep well," he said, smiling smugly.

She smiled sweetly. "You too, Uncle," she said as she left.

After she walked out aways from the house, she stopped and looked backed towards the house. She looked forward, into the woods. She saw everyone faintly, watching. She closed her eyes and said, partly to them and partly to herself, "Watch, and be afraid; see, and fear death," she said as she opened her eyes. They were dragon like and seemed as if a fire was raging inside. She whirled, her sword in hand. "Fuego, feel Saishū-tekina Ikar!" she shouted, raising her sword and pointed it towards the house. Flames rushed out of her sword and weaved around the few trees in the courtyard, through the door and into the house. A scream came from inside the house as flames engulfed the house. The guards came rushing and shouting. Suddenly, they stopped, shook their heads and looked around. Where were they? Aria turned and walked towards the soul reapers. Her job was done here. "Ready to go?" she said as she walked past them towards the Seireti. They looked at each other, shocked, and followed her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**Last Time**_

"_Fuego, feel Saishu-tekina Ikari!" she shouted, raising her sword and pointed it towards the house. Flames rushed out of her sword and weaved around the few trees in the courtyard, through the door and into the house. A scream came from inside the house as flames engulfed the house. The guards came rushing and shouting. Suddenly, they stopped, shook their heads and looked around. Where were they? Aria turned and walked towards the soul reapers. Her job was done here. "Ready to go?" she said as she walked past them towards the Seireti. They looked at each other, shocked, and followed her._

_**This Time**_

**A Few Days Later**

At the captains meeting, there was much anticipation. The captains knew more information was going to be given to them concerning the incident from a few days ago and about Zenaku.

"Let the meeting begin," Yamamoto said. "Aria, will you please start?"

She stepped forward. "Of course, Head Captain. First off, thank you all for coming to rescues me. I would have killed myself if I kept going on like that. Second, I need to tell you some more about me and about Zenaku. The first thing you need to know is where he is going to head right after he is released."

"And where is that?" Kyoraku asked.

"Here," Aria said simply.

"Why would he come here, Aria?" Toshiro asked.

"For his weapons," Aria said.

"Why would we have them?" Toshiro said, confused.

Aria shook her head. "I wouldn't expect you to know, but they are hidden in a vault underneath Squad 12..." she started before Kurotsuchi interrupted.

"Preposterous! We have no vault. If we do, then it has not been made known to me," Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

"Then you have not been given that information then," Aria said firmly.

"How do you even know there is one?" Kurotsuchi criticized.

"Because I placed it there myself," she said quietly, "when Zenaku was 'defeated' last time, I put the sword in the vault underneath squad 12. The captain at that time is not alive anymore, but he told me that no other captain will know unless I told them. Now, I figured it is time that you know what Zenaku is going to look for when he is out."

All the captains shook their heads. This is going to be tough.

"Also," Aria took a deep breath, "there is another reason I can detect his reiatsu."

"What is the other reason?" Kuchiki asked.

"It is a genetic similarity," Aria said quietly.

"What is the genetic similarity?" Kurotsuchi asked.

Aria shivered. "I hate to call IT this, but he is," she took a deep breath, "my…my."

"Aria, spit it out," Yamamoto said. He knew she would be there for a while before she did if he didn't say something.

She glared at him. "Alright old man. He is," Aria took another deep breath, "my father."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**Last time**_

"_What is the genetic similarity?" Kurotsuchi asked._

_Aria shivered. "I hate to call IT this, but he is," she took a deep breath, "my…my."_

"_Aria, spit it out," Yamamoto said. He knew she would be there for a while before she did if he didn't say something._

_She glared at him. "Alright old man. Zenaku is," Aria took another deep breath, "my father."_

_**This Time**_

All the captains stood there shocked. Her father was Zenaku? "If he is your father, then how can we trust you?" Soi Fon exclaimed at Aria.

Aria whipped her head around and glared at her. "Do you really think I picked him as my father? I despise that man and despise even more the fact that, that THING is even related to me," Aria growled out.

"Even so, he is your father," Kyoraku said.

Aria looked at him. "He killed my friends. He killed my family. He killed my mother right at my feet. How can I NOT despise him?" she said in a harsh, low voice, tears in her eyes.

Kyoraku looked down. "I am sorry."

Aria took a shaky breath to calm herself. "It's ok. You didn't know. I should be the one apologizing. I overreacted. I am sorry. Please forgive me?" she asked, bowing.

Kyoraku nodded. "Apology accepted."

Aria straightened and smiled. "Thank you." She turned to Soi Fon. "Can you trust me now?" she asked.

Soi Fon shook her head. "You still haven't convinced me."

"I see," Aria said quietly.

"Aria," Yamamoto said. "You do not have to worry it. All that matters is that the majority of us trust you. Am I correct?" he said, looking at all the captains. All but Soi Fon nodded.

"I understand that all of your guys trust is everything, but," Aria said, looking at Soi Fon, "I do not wish to cause tension here. If what I am about to tell you doesn't convince you, then I will leave. The reason Zenaku even married my mother was because of a special ability she had," Aria started. "Her ability was fighting for something that was planted in her at a certain age." She held her finger up as Kurotsuchi opened his mouth to ask a question. "For her, it was defeating hollows. However, for the majority of Ryuus, the children inherit all their parents strengths, but not all of their weaknesses. I inherited my fathers ruthlessness in battle and his strength, but my mothers heart. She planted in me to protect as many people as possible." Aria closed her eyes and was quiet. She remembered that talk.

_Flashback_

"_Aria, come here," a woman who looked much like Aria said. _

_A little girl walked up to her. "What is it Mommy?"_

"_Aria, I need to tell you something. I need to tell you something that you will remember the rest of your life. You are a Ryuu, and as such, you protect people from hollows and bad people alike."_

"_What kind of bad people, Mommy?"_

"_People who wish to destroy the peace you have enjoyed. They will come, and you have to remember the things I will tell you to deal with them."_

"_What are they, Mommy?"_

_The woman sighed. "Listen and remember, my child. Fight hard for life. Don't let good people die. Protect them, even if it results in your death. Fight to protect all, don't let the few die to protect the many. Fight to save them all. Don't stand by and let innocent people die. And my child remember, always remember, that you were born to protect others." The woman said right before a blade went through her heart. _

_The little girl's eyes widened. "MOMMY!" she screamed right before she saw a face she trusted._

_End Flashback_

Aria opened her eyes with tears streaming down her face. "She taught me that right before she died."

All the captains bowed their heads. Aria turned to Soi Fon. "Do you believe me?" Soi Fon nodded slowly. Aria bowed her head. "Thank you, Captain Soi Fon. It means a lot to me," she said as she straightened. "I believe that is all you need to know. Thank you for your attention."

Captain Yamamoto nodded his head. "Aria, you are dismissed. Thank you for that information."

Aria nodded and left. She knew they would be discussing plans. She hoped they would do a good job.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Later that day, Aria was hanging around Squad 11 visiting her friends there. A lot of the squad members were begging her to come back as Third Seat Madarme's cooking was horrible. She would just laugh and said if they ate it this long, they can keep eating it. They would groan in response. She chuckled and walked out to the dojo, wanting to watch them duel for a little bit. A little later, Kenpachi walked in.

"I heard you were here," he said as he sat down close beside her.

She scooted over a little bit for Yachiru to sit down beside her. "Ari-Ari!" Yachiru shouted as she glomped Aria. "Why haven't you come to see us, Ari-Ari? Kenny has been moping around since you left," she said, pouting.

Aria looked at Kenpachi out of the corner of her eyes. "Really? Why would he be moping around?"

"Beecause," Yachiru said slowly, "Kenny really, really, REALLY likes you, Ari-Ari. Why don't you know this?"

Aria chuckled. "I guess I am just dumb in love, Yachiru. Guys are hard to read sometimes."

Yachiru shook her head. "Not Kenny. Look at him! He is happy you are here."

Aria looked at Zaraki. He cocked his head. She shook her head. "No, he doesn't Yachiru. He looks like he always does."

"No, look in his eyes! He is happy," Yachiru insisted as she pushed Aria's face really close to Kenpachi's.

"Yachiru!" Aria yelped, jerking herself backwards and started falling off the bench she was sitting on before Kenpachi reached around her and caught her.

"Careful, Aria," he said lifting her up in his arms and putting her back down on the ground.

Aria blushed. "Thank you, Captain Zaraki."

He grunted. "It's Zaraki, woman."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I should get going. See ya'll later," she said, turning to leave.

Yachiru grabbed her around her waist. "No, Ari-Ari! If you leave, Kenny will be sad again!"

Aria gently removed Yachiru's arms from around her and knelt down to talk to Yachiru. "Yachiru, Kenny will be fine."

Yachiru pouted. "No he won't. He will really miss you, Ari-Ari."

Aria cocked her head and thought a moment. "How about this. He can come and see me whenever he is lonely and we can spend time together. Does that sound good?"

Yachiru shook her head emphatically. "No, because Kenny will be stubborn and not go. YOU need to come HERE to make Kenny not lonely anymore. Pleeeassse, Ari-Ari," she said, pouting.

Aria sighed. "Fine, how about I come for an hour every day to see Kenny?"

Yachiru jumped up. "Yeay! Ari-Ari is gonna come visit every day!"

Aria chuckled. "Ok. I need to get going. See you guys tomorrow," she said as she left. When she started to pass Zaraki, she stopped and leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Don't think I didn't know you asked her to do that. I overheard you ask her when I passed the open window in your office."

He looked at her innocently. "Do you think I would use Yachiru to get you to come every day? Why would you think that?"

Aria chuckled. "See you tomorrow, Zaraki."

He smiled. She is sharp.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next day, Aria was in her room when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. The door opened and Komamura came in.

"Hello Aria. How are you this morning?"

Aria smiled. "I am fine. How are you, Captain Komamura?"

He smiled. "I am good. What do you have there?" he asked as he came and stood beside her. She was sitting on the bed with a photo album in her lap.

"Oh, these are pictures of me and my mom when I was younger," Aria said, smiling sadly.

Komamura nodded understandingly. "You look a lot like her."

Aria looked at him and smiled. "I get that a lot, though I don't think that. She was the prettiest woman I ever saw, and I don't think I am even close."

Komamura looked at her and chuckled. "You are too modest. You are just as beautiful as she was, you just don't see it," he said in a fatherly tone.

Aria shook her head. "Whatever you say. I am not gonna fight with you about it. By the way, was there something you came here for?" she asked, trying to change subject.

Komamura nodded. "I actually wanted to talk to you a little bit about your uncle."

Aria shivered. She hated that man. "Sure, what did ya want to know?"

"I wanted to ask you how you knew your uncle was bad," Komamura asked

Aria sighed. "I figured it was something about that. The reason I knew is because he was trying to get me to reveal to him the rock that kept Zenaku sealed so he could break it. I wouldn't because I knew he was evil and should not, at any cost, be allowed to come out."

Komamura nodded. "I see. Well, I will let you go. Have fun today, Aria," he said as he left.

Aria smiled. "You too, Captain Komamura."

A little while later, Aria headed towards Squad 11. True to her deal with Yachiru, she was gonna visit Kenpachi for a little bit today. When she walked into the squad, she heard lots of bangs, clatters, and clunks_. Now THAT does not sound like fighting to me._ She made her way to the kitchen only to find several squad members pinning Ikkau down. _Ok, maybe food fight._ "Hey, what is going on here?"

All the squad members stood straight up. One stepped forward. "Sorry, ma'm, but we are trying to make sure Third Seat Madarme does not cook lunch. We have grown tired of eating his food."

Aria nodded. "I see. Ikkau, get up."

He grumbled. "Who made you boss?" he said as he stood up."

Aria smirked. "Do you want them to dog pile you again, baldy?"

He whirled at her. "What did you call me?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Anyways, how about this. I make enough of a meal at night for supper that you have leftovers for lunch. You just have to heat them up. Sound good to ya'll?" Everybody nodded emphatically. This might work out. Aria smiled. "Great! Now, I will fix something up for ya'll now, then make a big enough meal for supper and lunch. Now, shoo! Get outta here. I don't need ya'll in here while I'm cooking," she said, kicking the members out one by one. After they all left, she sighed. "Now, to get started," she said to herself as Kenpachi walked into the kitchen.

"I heard you were cooking for us again," he said, grinning, as he came up beside Aria.

She ignored him and continued looking at the cookbook.

"Aria, are you listening to me?" Kenpachi said, waving his hand in front of her face. She didn't move. He leaned over and looked at her face. She was sound asleep! _Ok, not normal to randomly fall asleep while standing, _he thought to himself as he shook her a little bit. "Aria, wake up!"

She jerked awake. "Where's the fire!"

Kenpachi blinked. "You were dreaming."

Aria looked at him and blinked. "How did you get there?"

Kenpachi pointed at the door. "Through there."

"Oh, ok. What's up, Zaraki?" she said, smiling.

Kenpachi sweat dropped. She was definitely different. He pointed at the cookbook. "I heard you were cooking for us again, so I came to see you."

Aria nodded. "Ok. Wanna help?" she asked, nudging him.

Kenpachi grinned. "Of course," he said as he looked over her shoulder to see what they needed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A few days later, the week was up with Komamura's squad. Aria moved over to squad 9 with Shuuhei. It went much the same as with Komamura's squad. She would practice with them, give them tips, tell stories, and teach them things. However, instead of her uncle kidnapping her, something else very different happened.

Aria was practicing in the dojo with Shuuhei when they heard a commotion outside. They walked to the door and Aria stopped suddenly. It was the kids! She ran over to the group of Soul Reapers yelling at them. "Stop! Don't hurt them! They are with me!" she yelled as she got to the group. The kids, seeing her, started yelling.

"Aria, help us!"

"Something bad has happened!"

"You've got to come!"

Aria patted the air. "Calm down, now, ok? Tell me everything that happened," she said calmly as she knelt down.

The kids gathered around her. The eldest kid told the story. "We were playing in the woods when we sensed something. Before we could run, though, a Hollow came out and grabbed Adair and ran off, saying something about how Waru was gonna be so happy."

Aria's eyes widened. "Ok kids, you stay here with these Soul reapers, ok? They won't hurt you," she said as she stood up and turned to Shuuhei. "Shuuhei, will you please watch them for me? I won't be gone longer than until tomorrow," she asked him.

He nodded. "Of course. But may I ask who these kids are?"

Aria smiled a small smile. "I will tell you when I get back. Until then, watch them. They are the entire world to me."

Shuuhei nodded. "I will protect them with my life."

Aria grabbed his hands. "Thank you so much, Shuuhei! I owe you one!" she said as she dropped his hands and went over to the kids. She pointed at Shuuhei. "Now guys, you listen to this guy's orders, ok? If I hear you have been bad, I will punish you, ok? Behave and be safe. I will get Adair back safely," she said as she started running towards the place where she knew the kids were talking about.

"Hey!" Shuuhei shouted. "Don't you need back-up?"

Aria looked back. "No, this is a ghost from my past. I can handle it alone," she said as she disappeared around the corner.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_**Last Time**_

"_Hey!" Shuuhei shouted. "Don't you need back-up?"_

_Aria looked back. "No, this is a ghost from my past. I can handle it alone," she said as she disappeared around the corner._

_**This Time**_

_Why is he here! Why is he alive?_ Aria thought frantically to herself. _I knew I killed him. I know I did! Why would he take Adair? _She was freaking out to say the least.

_Flashback_

"_Kasai, a drink please for this young man, please," a big, burly man said, leering over Aria. She was undercover at the bar. She looked around the man to look at the younger, clearly drunk, man. _

_She looked at the one who spoke. "I can't, sir. He is too drunk. It is the rule of the bar, right?"_

_The man sneered. "I don't care. I am the owner, so I can break the rule if I want to. Or perhaps you would rather give him something else?" he said, looking her up and down and grinning._

_Aria's eyes narrowed. "Over my dead body," she growled out._

_He frowned. "Fine, then give the man a drink."_

_Aria stood straighter. "No, I won't. It could end up killing him."_

_The man grabbed her shirt. "I don't care. The man wants a drink, give him a drink!" he roared._

_Aria shrugged out of his grasp. "Fine. His blood is on your head," she said as she went to the bar._

_The bartender looked at her. "You're going to give him a drink?" he asked disbelievingly._

_Aria smirked. "Yeah, but not the kind they're talking about," she said as she got a glass of water and added a hint of alcohol to fool the drunk man._

_The bartender chuckled. "You are something else, Kasai."_

_Aria grinned. "I get that a lot."_

_Later that night, she watched the meeting between the big man and her uncle, Fuego. __He is an ally of his. Just as I thought,__ Aria thought to herself disgustedly. Later on, after everyone had left, the big man came up to Aria._

"_Kasai, I know what you did tonight with that man's drink," he said threateningly, eyes narrowed._

_Aria looked at him innocently. "What man, Waru? I served a lot of drinks tonight."_

_Waru grabbed her by the throat. "You gave a man water when he wanted an alcoholic drink, not water!" he roared, gripping her throat tighter._

"_Let go of me," Aria growled out, eyes narrowed._

_Waru grinned. "Or else you are gonna kill me? With what, Kasai?"_

_Aria looked at him, a fire smoulering in her eyes. "With my sword," she said as she put her hand up to his heart and her sword appeared._

_End Flashback_

_How could he have lived through that? _Aria screamed at herself mentally as she came to the clearing where the kids were. "Waru, come out! I am here, just like you wanted," she shouted into the woods around her. There was silence…until a voice sounded.

"Kasai, I was wondering when you were going to come. Nice to see you again," the voice said as Waru came out of the woods, holding Adair tied up and gagged.

Aria looked at Adair and looked at Waru. "Let him go. This is between me and you, he is not involved in anyway," she said slowly. _Please let him go. Please let him go. Please let him go,_ she thought to herself over and over again during the few seconds it took for Waru to answer.

"Of course. I was just using him as bait," he answered, untying and ungagging the boy. Adair ran to Aria and clung to her as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't say anything, just clung to her.

Aria whispered something in his ear and he ran off the way she came. She watched for a little bit, then turned to Waru. "What do you want?"

He smirked. "Nothing, just another soul to devour," he said as he transformed into a Hollow.

Aria's eyes widened. _Oh man, not good,_ she thought to herself as she dodged the Hollow's attack and her sword appeared in her hand. _I guess this a hollow that inhabits a dead body and uses the memories of the dead person to find its next strong meal. Crap! _Aria thought to herself as she continued dodging the attacks. "Fife, Arise in Flames!" she shouted, the sword transforming into a whip. She continued dodging, but now also using her whip to injure the Hollow.

"I see you won't be an easy meal," the hollow said calmly.

"I'd hope not, considering I am a Ryuu," Aria said.

"What is a Ry-?" the Hollow started to ask before Aria's whip slashed his mask.

"Gets them every time," Aria smirked. "Sink to the Depths, Fife." She turned and headed back towards the Seireti. Now to explain to Shuuhei.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As Aria walked back into Squad 9, the five kids all ran to her, yelling and cheering. Aria laughed and hugged them all. They were all safe and that was all she cared about. As she stood up, Shuuhei walked up to her.

"Can we talk?" Aria nodded and followed Shuuhei into his office. "So who exactly are those kids?"

Aria looked out the window and watched the kids playing together.

"They're a friend's of mine's kids. She passed away a long time ago," Aria said simply.

"Was she a Ryuu?" Shuuhei asked.

Aria shook her head. "No, but she was part Ryuu. Her name was Yachiru."

"Wait, like…?"

Aria nodded. "Yeah, like the person Kenpachi named Yachiru after. We were close friends and we lived together. Then one day she met this guy who didn't have a name. He stayed with us for a while. They got really close, but then one day Yachiru went out to get groceries, but on her way back, she got attacked by a Hollow and was killed. The guy was never the same. He became vicious and blood-thirsty, then one day, he just disappeared. I never saw him again, until I came here."

"Kenpachi?" Aria nodded. "Does he remember you?"

"Nope."

"Have you told him?"

"Nope, and I don't intend to."

"Why not?"

Aria shook her head. "It would bring up painful memories for both of us. He would never see me the same way again."

"Do you care about what he thinks? Do you like him or something?" Shuuhei asked, getting upset.

Aria looked at him. "He is a friend, so duh, I like him and of course I care about what he thinks."

"Do you love him?"

Aria looked at him shocked. "I-I am not sure. May-maybe," she stuttered.

Shuuhei's heart sank. _She is in love with him, _he thought sadly. "I see. I will let you go. See you later."

Aria felt her heart clench. _Do I love Kenpachi? Or do I love Shuuhei?_ "Shuuhei, wait!" she said, grabbing Shuuhei's hand and turning him around. "I don't love Kenpachi. How could I when he is so uncouth and rude? So no, I don't love him. Who I love is you, Shuuhei," she said, kissing Shuuhei as Kenpachi walked into the room.

"Hey, I heard Ari…" Kenpachi stopped short, taking in the scene before him. Aria and Shuuhei jumped and looked at him shocked. "What is going on here," Kenpachi growled out.

Aria straightened. "I just told Shuuhei I loved him."

"Oh, so you just put your heart out there to get broken, huh?" Kenpachi said, smirking. That playboy wouldn't settle with one person.

Shuuhei stiffened. "No, she didn't, because I love her too," he said as he brought Aria in close. "I love you, Aria, with all my heart," he said as he claimed her lips. After a minute, they separated. Shuuhei held Aria close to himself and looked at Kenpachi. "Now, please leave."

Kenpachi stiffened. "Fine, like I really cared anyway," he said as he turned and left. Aria watched his retreating back and she felt as if something was missing in her life now, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Shuuhei shook his head. "Thank goodness he didn't cause a ruckus. Who knows what would have happened."

Aria nodded but didn't say anything.

Shuuhei looked at her. "Want to go lay down for a little bit? Don't worry, I will take care of the kids," he asked her kindly.

Aria smiled. "Yes, thank you."

Shuuhei smiled and kissed her. "Alright, go lay down. Don't worry about a thing."

Aria smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Shuuhei," she said and then left.

Shuuhei smiled to himself. _I got the girl of my dreams._

As Kenpachi left, he felt his heart break. _Like I really care. Those two should go get a room, _he thought to himself. He stopped and looked back. _Who am I kidding?_ he thought as he continued back towards Squad 11.

During the next few days, Aria stayed in Squad 9. During that time, Shuuhei learned the names of all the kids. There were three boys and two girls. The names, from eldest to youngest, went Aviner, Aithene, Korbin, Bellerose, and Adair. They were good kids, but could get into trouble sometimes. Like go to Squad 12 and wreck the labs. Kurotsuchi was not too happy. Life went pretty much the same the next few weeks, but every time she was with Shuuhei, it felt like something was off. Yeah, she was happy and he treated her and the kids right, but something was missing, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But then one day Aria was practicing with the squad when she stopped suddenly and paled. Shuuhei came up to her.

"Aria, are you ok?"

Aria looked at him and shook her head no.

"What's wrong?" Shuuhei asked, concerned.

She swallowed hard. "Zenaku is free."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_**Last Time**_

"_Aria, are you ok?"_

_Aria looked at him and shook her head no._

"_What's wrong?" Shuuhei asked, concerned._

_She swallowed hard. "Zenaku is free."_

_**This Time**_

An emergency captain's meeting was called and everyone was there, including the vice captains.

"Everyone, Zenaku is free," Captain Yamamoto announced, though everyone pretty much guessed it. "We will continue on with our plan. Vice Captains will go first, then Captains, then Aria. You are dismissed," Yamamoto said.

Aria's eyes widened. "Wait!" she said, but it was too late. Everyone except the Head Captain had left. "Ah, no," she muttered.

"What is it Aria?" Yamamoto asked.

"Don't you think I should go out first?" Aria asked.

"No. You are our last line of defense and we need you ," he said.

"But…"

"No."

"Not even…?"

"No.

"What about…?"

"Aria, no. Now get into position," the old man said, getting frustrated.

Aria nodded and left. _Like I will stand by and let others die before me,_ she thought as she left.

A little bit later, she caught up with everybody and the battle had already started. The Vice Captains were attacking Zenaku.

He was bigger than she remembered. He was seven-feet tall and built. He had black hair and pale skin. His eyes were also black. He was shouting things like, "Is that the best you can do?" and "How do a bunch of weaklings like you expect to defeat me?" and "Might as well kill yourselves before I do. You don't stand a chance against me!" and so he went on. Aria hid in the shadows, watching the battle and listening. She shook her head. Stupid Soul Reapers. Aria came up beside Unohana. They watched for a bit as the Vice Captains weakened Zenaku. Then Aria spoke.

"Unohana?"

"Yes?"

"How do you tell a guy you made a mistake and want to be with him?" Aria asked.

Unohana looked at her and smiled knowingly. "How about you follow your heart."

Aria groaned and then gasped as Shuuhei was hurled. She ran to him, using the trees as cover. She did not want Zenkau to see her now. She knelt down beside Shuuhei. "Shuuhei? Shuuhei? Are you alright?"

He leaned up and groaned. "Yeah. Are you ok?"

Aria chuckled. "I haven't even fought yet. But I have something to talk about with you, Shuuhei."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"What is it?" he said, exasperated.

"How happy are you with me? Please be honest," Aria pleaded.

He looked at her then looked up. "I don't know. I mean, I am not unhappy, but not…I don't know…"

"Complete?" Aria finished.

Shuuhei looked at her, surprised. "Yeah. You too?"

Aria nodded. "Do you…want to break this off?"

"Do you?" Aria nodded. "I do too. I am sorry," Shuuhei said.

"It is ok. It didn't work out, it didn't work out. I have been through worse break-ups," Aria said, chuckling. "Now, stay here and play dead. I don't want you dead, even though you are an ex."

When she got back, all the Vice Captains were knocked out and the Captains were at it. She watched them fight for a while. All of them were using Bankai, with the exception of Zaraki and Unohana. Then Zenaku threw Zaraki. Aria's heart skipped a beat. _No! _she screamed inwardly, running towards Zaraki, hiding in the trees again. _Please be alive, please be alive,_ she thought to herself. As she came up to him, Kenpachi was sitting up, groaning. Aria breathed a sigh of relief and came up to him. "Are you ok, Kenpachi?"

He looked at her and looked away. "I am fine. Go check on your play boy boyfriend."

Aria bowed her head. "We aren't dating any more."

"Oh, he dump you?"

"No, we dumped each other. We both felt as if something was missing."

Kenpachi looked at her. "Really?"

Aria nodded. "Yeah. But I know what was missing," she said, leaning close to his face.

"What is that?" he asked, feeling warm.

"You," she said, kissing him. Her heart felt as if it was going to explode. It felt as if fireworks were going off around her.

Kenpachi closed his eye. Her lips were soft and sweet. It felt wonderful.

Aria broke it off.

"What's wrong? I was enjoying that," Kenpachi grumbled.

"Well, gotta make sure you don't die," Aria said, grabbing his neck. He passed out. "Sleep well, Kenpachi. And I love you. With all my heart," she said, kissing him again. She stood up and walked towards the battle and into the clearing. "Zenaku! I am here. Don't worry yourself with these Soul Reapers," she shouted out.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Last Time**

"_What's wrong? I was enjoying that," Kenpachi grumbled._

"_Well, gotta make sure you don't die," Aria said, grabbing his neck. He passed out. "Sleep well, Kenpachi. And I love you. With all my heart," she said, kissing him again. She stood up and walked towards the battle and into the clearing. "Zenaku! I am here. Don't worry yourself with these Soul Reapers," she shouted out._

**This Time**

Zenaku turned around and looked at her and gave a ghastly grin. "My daughter, there you are. What are you doing with these weak Soul Reapers, my child?"

Aria smirked as her sword appeared. "They are not weak. They are still alive, aren't they?"

"That does not mean anything, Aria. We are Ryuus. They are humans. We are stronger than them," Zenaku said.

Aria shook her head, her body starting to be on fire. "No, I am a Ryuu. You are a monster, Zenaku."

"What? No, Father or Daddy? I remember when you were little you would run up to me and say, 'Daddy, pick me up and help me fly'. Don't you remember?"

Aria swallowed. "Yes, I remember. But you are not my father. You are just the person who gave me life, nothing more. I do not care about you," she said, with no emotion.

Zenaku ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck, his eyes narrowed. "Then I guess I will have to kill you, my kitty," he said, voice cold.

Aria smirked and swung her sword down on his arm that was holding her, and cut it off. "As if."

"Oh, kitty has teeth," he said, holding his bleeding arm.

"Yeah, kitty has claws and teeth, and she is going to use every single one of them to bring you down," Aria said as flames swirled around her entire body. When the flames disappeared, she looked very different. Her hair was longer and in a high ponytail that came down to the back of her knees. Her top was shorter, showing the dragon tattoo on her stomach. Her pants had turned into a skirt with a high slit. Her eyes were dragon-like and her canine teeth were sharper.

"Ah, your true form I see. Suits you much better than the human form you were in before," Zenkau said, smiling.

"Like I care," Aria said as she attacked Zenaku.

It was a heated battle between the two of them. After a half hour of fighting, Zenaku finally pinned Aria down and held his sword to her throat. "Any last words, my child?"

Aria smirked. "Yeah, if you kill me, you die too."

Zenaku lifted his blade a little. "What do you mean, girl?"

"I mean that if you kill me, then you kill yourself."

"What?"

"I put a seal on you a long time ago, that if I died sometime during the time you were sealed, you would die too. However, if you got out of the rock, then the seal would still be in effect," Aria explained.

Zenaku eyed her warily. "How do I know this is true?"

She pointed at his arm. "See that seal? Do you know what it is for?"

He looked at it. "No, I don't know."

"It is the seal I was talking about. I have one, too. See?" she said as she moved her shirt. The exact same seal was on her shoulder as the one that was on Zenaku.

His face paled. "So if you die…?"

"You die too. Yeap. But if you die, I don't die," Aria said grinning.

Zenaku shook his head. "I can't kill you, but I can't let you live," he said as he slowly put his blade down. Aria watched and waited. "If I kill you, I die. But if I die, you live. I can not let you live, no matter what!" he shouted, as he raised his blade above his head.

Aria closed her eyes, waiting for the death strike, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, Kenpachi was standing there, his sword up and panting. He looked at her over his shoulder. "Do you really think I was gonna let you die after that kiss?"

Aria shook her head as she stood up. "I hoped I could finish this before you woke up," she said, shrugging.

"Appears not, huh?"

She nodded then put her blade up. "Get out of the way, Kenpachi. This is gonna get serious."

"Do you think I will go down that easily, my child?" Zenaku said. "I just almost killed you. What makes things any different now?"

Aria smirked. "The man I love is here, and there is no way in this world or the living world that I am gonna let you hurt him or anyone else here."

Zenaku shook his head. "You are a stupid, silly girl."

Aria smirked. "We'll see. Arise in flames, Fife. Let the winds roar, Aguna. Freeze the depths over, Icy Sua. Confuse, Verwirren," she said as four large dragons appeared around her. One was red, the second one was white, the third was blue, and the fourth was purple. Everyone's eyes, even Zenaku's, widened.

"Four zanpakuto spirits at once! How is that even possible!" Zenaku shouted, incredulous.

Aria grinned. Because they are not zanpakuto spirits. They are dragons that I have tamed," Aria explained.

Zenaku shook his head and grinned. "My child, do you really believe they can stop me?" he said as he swung his sword at her.

Aria grinned a feral grin. "Verwirren, go," she said calmly.

The purple dragon grinned. "With pleasure, my lady," she said as she dashed forward and wound herself around Zenaku. "Black as day and clear as night, let confusion be your plight," the dragon said. When she unwound herself, Zenaku stumbled around as if he was blind and seemed to be swatting at something.

"Go away!" he kept shouting.

"Do you still believe they can stop you?" Aria asked.

Zenaku stopped and looked at the direction of the voice and swung his blade in that direction.

Aria shook her head. "I'll take that as a yes. Aguna, it's your turn," she said.

"Whatever you will, Aria," the white dragon said, grinning. His wings spread out and flapped causing a whirlwind around Zenaku.

Zenaku felt like he was going to be sick. "Aria!" he shouted.

"Icy Sua, freeze it over," Aria commanded.

"Of course," she said. She flew around Zenaku, saying, "Freeze the fire, freeze the flame, freeze forever the light of day." After she said that, an ice pillar formed around Zenaku. He broke the ice and stood there shivering.

"A-a-aria, I wi-wi-will kill y-y-you," he chattered as he raised his sword for another blow.

Aria sighed and looked at Fife. "He doesn't get the hint. Ready, Fife?" The dragon nodded. "Let's deal the final blow." Fife stood behind her and placed his head on her shoulder and she placed her hand on his head. "Saishū-tekina Ikar!" they shouted together as flames issued from them both, engulfing Zenaku. He screamed and started to run out of the fire. "Verwirren!" Aria shouted.

"Chaos confusion!" Verwirren shouted. The screaming stopped and all was silent. When the flames disappeared, there was nothing but a pile of ashes.

Aria sighed. It was over. Her number one enemy was defeated. She stopped and thought a second. Thought about how Zenaku treated her before he was evil, when he was a good father. After killing her mother, she felt nothing but hatred and anger towards him, never thinking about the good times because she knew her resolve would waver if she did. Now she thought about it. Now she remembered the good times with her father. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about him teaching her sword skills, how to tame a dragon, how to fight, and how to dream big and don't limit what you are capable of doing. She knelt down on the ground and cried. Kenpachi came up to her and drew her into his arms, much like the time before when they were in the woods. She grabbed the front of his haori and cried as the other Soul Reapers came around. They could understand how it would feel killing your own father, but they would never understand it was not for killing her father that she cried, but for losing the one she remembered when she was little, the one who was kind and caring, the one who truly was her daddy.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next few days after the battle, things went much the same as before, but more questions were asked about what Aria felt for Zenaku. She would never give a definite answer, she would just say she would have killed him no matter what. And when they asked why she cried, she would give them her dragon eyes and say they would never understand. The person would then swallow hard and step back slowly and squeak out, "Ok," then turn and run away. Right after the battle, Aria back to Squad 11 because she felt this was the best squad for her. Yamamoto and Kenpachi had to agree. Of course, the kids moved with her too. Shuuhei and Aria were still friends and pretty much forgot the time they were dating, though Kenpachi was still wary of him and would take every chance he could to make sure Shuuhei, along with everyone else, knowAria was his. After a week had passed after the battle, Aria was in her room cleaning up when Ikkau came in and said she had some visitors.

She looked up. "Send them on in," she said.

He looked at her funny. "Are you sure?" Aria nodded. "Ok," he said as he turned to the people behind him and said, "You guys can go on in."

"Thank you," a voice said as Adrian stepped in.

Aria stiffened. "Hello, Adrian. What do you want?"

Adrian chuckled. "I am sorry about everything. I just came to tell you something important about what happened."

"Is it with Fuego?"

He nodded. "Yes. Also, the village council came with me also," he said as he stepped aside and let four other older men come in.

Aria nodded her head once and felt her heart drop. She was in BIG trouble. "Hello, Council."

They nodded back. "Good morning, Aria," the head one replied.

Aria crossed her arms. "So what is so important?"

The village elder stepped forward. "We wanted to apologize for taking Fuego's side in everything. Somehow, he took control of our minds to do his will. That is why we never believed you when you said he was evil. When you killed him, you broke whatever was controlling us and freed us. Quite frankly, it took us awhile to figure everything out, but we did figure it out and now we have come to apologize," he said, meekly.

Aria was surprised, but hid it. She looked at Adrian. "So you told him about me and the kids, I assume?"

Adrian shook his head. "No, I didn't. Somehow I was able to retain a small part of my mental activity and was able to not tell him anything, though I believed you were stupid for not telling him," he said, shrugging.

Aria nodded. "I see. So what is next?" she asked as she sat cross-legged on the bed, motioning for everyone else to sit also. They sat on the chairs that were scattered about the room.

"Deciding who will be the next village leader was the next thing," a different village elder said.

"But instead?" Aria prodded.

"If you will be willing to take control. We decided we wanted you to be the next leader, but it is up to you," another village elder said.

Aria nodded. "I see," she said before the door burst open, revealing Kenpachi and Yachiru. Yachiru jumped onto Aria.

"Ari-Ari! You can't go! Kenny has been so happy! You can't leave! You can't, you can't, you can't!" Yachiru said, clinging to Aria.

Aria sighed as Kenpachi walked up beside her. "I hate to admit it, but she is right. I have been the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. A battle would make me even happier," he said, grinning.

Aria chuckled. "It would. Alright, I have a proposition," she said, standing and addressing the councilmen.

"Yes?" the head councilman said.

"I propose that I will be the head leader, but have Adrian as second-in-command. I will live here, and only handle the big decisions like do we fight them or not, battle strategy, and the like. Adrian can handle the day-to-day operations like hollow missions and settling of arguments between Ryuus and humans. Sound good?" she said, hoping they would agree.

The head councilman looked at the other three men. They all nodded. He looked at her and smiled. "I believe that will work, because I do not know who we would have elected if you refused," he said, chuckling.

"Yeay! Ari-Ari is staying!" Yachiru yelled, wrapping her arms around Aria.

Aria laughed. "Yeah, I am staying." She looked at Kenpachi. "This is where I belong," she said as she hugged Kenpachi and then turned towards the door. "You five come on in here. I know you are hiding around the corner," she said as Aviner, Aithene, Korbin, Bellerose, and Adair came out and ran towards her, surrounding Kenpachi and Aria.

That night , after the kids were all in bed, Aria and Kenpachi were sitting out on the porch, snuggling, when Kenpachi asked a question no one would think he would ever ask.

"Aria?" he said.

"Yeah, Kenpachi?" she said, looking up at him.

Kenpachi looked out into the yard area and looked back at her. "Would you marry me?"

Aria blinked and shook her head. "Could you repeat that. I don't think I heard you correctly."

Kenpachi sighed. "Would you marry me?"

Aria blinked. "Ook, maybe I did hear you correctly the first time. Why are you asking me?" she said calmly.

"It's a yes or no question, woman," he said, exasperated.

Aria blinked. "A normal woman would say no after that outburst, but I am not normal, so I say," she kissed him on the lips, "yes."

They got married two years later and they raised Yachiru, Aviner, Aithene, Korbin, Bellerose, and Adair as their own and they now have another one on the way. Aria did eventually tell Kenpachi about their connection in the past. He took everything in stride and told her he recognized her but couldn't place where he saw her. She also never drank sake again. There was no way in this world and in the living world she was ever gonna get drunk AGAIN. They are now fighting hollows together in the woods and if you are a battle-lover reading this now, you better hurry up and catch them before they kill them all.

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters are not mine, just all my OC's are mine


End file.
